Erik and Christiania
by phantom'slover28
Summary: With a small ounce of hope can Erik find love again or is all doomed for what seems like a Romeo and Juliet relationship. Can Christiania De Chaney convice her parents that Erik has changed or will she be forced to do the worst and break their hearts. (M for later Chapters and Language) PLEASE REVIEW :D
1. Intro

Erik gave Christine a choice, and although her choice was him he knew better than to believe she really loved him. He knew she loved that boy Viscount of hers, but he hoped that deep down in her heart she did love him or at least cared for him. And with that small spec of hope he let her go he thought, _if Christine truly dose love me she will come back. But who would blame her if she didn't come back to me of all people._ That night she left with Raoul to the world he considered hell for an angel such as her. He wondered if he would always think that of her. Christine had ripped out his heart and shattered it into a thousand little shards without even a thought or what seemed like a care in the world. But yet still he felt for her.

It wasn't long before Erik realized she would never return to him. _What is life without her?_ He asked himself Erik slowly let his health slip and decided that he would welcomed death when it came knocking at his door. The Daroga found him with a tall stranger whom he thought he recognized, but no. The man had dark hair and kind eyes. Whenever he spoke to the Daroga his voice was soft, smooth, and charming. When the man and Erik were finally left alone together it was after Erik had recovered his strength. Erik laid stretched out on the sofa in his home under the opera, the man had chosen the lone chair by the fire that Erik remembered Christine loved to read in. When he got up from his seat to poke at the fire Erik finally addressed him. "You know if you are going to stay here and babysit me all the time I think I better know your name, don't you think so?"

He glanced at Erik over his shoulder and smirked then let out a small chuckle. "Philippe," He said turning his attention back to the fire. "Philippe De Chaney. I'm Raoul's older brother." Erik grew a curious look and Philippe went to explain himself further "I'm a friend, for if I wasn't you'd be dead by now." For the next few weeks Erik and Philippe hardly spoke. Then one day Philippe walked into Erik's home with supplies and a news paper he set them on the table then went into the kitchen. Erik came in the glanced at the paper and realized it had been over a year since He had let Christine go. So many questions raced through his head. Where was she now? How was she? Was she happy? Was she still with the boy? Philippe noticed where Erik was and what he was staring at he hoped he hadn't seen the headline yet. He went to grab it but it was too late Erik knew. There was a picture of Christine and Raoul on the front with the headline **"The Viscount and Viscountess De Chaney expecting their first!"** Philippe went on to explain that they married a week after he let them go and that they heard the news about their soon to be first born child only three weeks ago. "Philippe, what dose Christine believe of me?" He sighed deeply very pained to admit that she and most of Paris thought him dead.

Very slowly Erik grew to hate Christine and for what he didn't know. Though he did still worry about her and asked about her and the boy often when Philippe came. Months past and Philippe told Erik they had a son who they named Andréa Michel De Chaney. As the boy grew Philippe said he became more like Raoul everyday but there was still much of Christine in him. Their next child was a girl who they named Evangel Madison De Chaney but sadly the young Viscountess lived a short life it was when she was only three she became very ill and died. Erik was honestly sorry to hear that, but two years later Raoul and Christine were expecting another and it was unexpected to everyone including them. Philippe was visiting Erik when Meg came into the tunnels and told them that Christine had gone into labor. By the time Philippe got home this new De Chaney had already arrived. Philippe walked into the bedroom to find Christine holding their knew arrival and Raoul holding Christine. They both smiled down at the little girl. Andréa who was nine by this time came to Philippe and stated proudly "It's a girl, I have a little sister again." Philippe laughed at the young boy, and meet the eyes of Christine and Raoul. His younger brother motioned to him and took the little baby and handed her to Philippe. He smiled down at her, and for the longest while the baby girl held his stare. "What is her name?" Philippe finally asked.

"Can I say it Papa please." Little Andrea asked impatiently Christine smiled at him and Raoul nodded. Little Andrea clapped and said "Christiania Marie De Chaney." Philippe sat on the corner of the bed and looked upon her in amazement. She was so beautiful "Hello little Chrissy, I'm your uncle Philippe and you better believe I'm going to spoil you rotten." He said to her then he spoke so only he and Christiania could hear, "I know someone who would be more than happy to meet you, but you're going to have to wait awhile." He told her thinking of Erik and then kissed her forehead.


	2. 1 Years passing

**_Eight years later_**

"Papa, Philippe!" The young Christiania De Chaney ran through the gardens hearing the word from her brother that they had just returned from one of their many journeys. She ran into the house almost running over her mother in doing so. Then entering the foyer she finally spotted them. "Papa, Philippe!" She screamed again. They both turned and saw her. She ran up to her father first and wrapped her small arms around his waist. "Papa I'm so happy you're home!" He laughed and hugged her back. When she finally released him she turned to Philippe who picked her up and spun her around. Her long dark blonde hair flowing down her back and swaying side to side when Philippe picked her up. She lets out a squeal of joy and surprise as he began to tickle her in his arms. When Philippe stopped she rested on his hip and put her arms around his neck to pull him close. She kissed his cheek and he returned with a kiss top her forehead. "I can't wait to hear all about your trip." She said.

But Raoul's face grew somber at the statement and it didn't go unnoticed by Christiania. "Papa, you promised in your letter that you would stay and tell as soon as you came home." She accused.

Her father sighed "I know I did Christiania, but I have a meeting in half an hour that I must prepare for. I'm sorry darling." He said and left the foyer not wanting to see the disappointment in Christiania's eyes. Philippe set her back down on the ground and then knelt down to her leave. She stared at the floor as tears filled her eyes.

Philippe sighed and pulled her into his embrace. "What do you say we go up stairs to my office and show you what our friend has sent for you?"

She pulled away and her mood changed intently "He sent me something?" She asked excited. He smiled and nodded. She then smiled and grabbed his hand "Well what are we waiting for let's go!"

He laughed and raced her up the stairs to the office. He quickly shut it and went to the closet to pull down a beautiful red and gold box. Christiania gasped at it. "Here you go little Chrissy." Philippe said. She went to the box and slowly pulled the top off. Then her face lit up as she stared at the contents. She saw a note in the corner and picked it up.

It read: "_To our little Christiania, I know its a few months late but happy birthday. I hope you get into less trouble than you did this last year, yes I know about all of them. Philippe spared no detail when telling me. I hope this costume suits you well and you enjoy it a great deal. We have ten more birthdays till we finally meet, and I'm counting the days. Until then little one this is all we have. Yours truly E._

Her smile grew bigger by the time she finished the letter. She often thought it strange that her best friend was a man she had never met. All she knew of him were his letters, gifts, and the stories Philippe told her, and then there was the ones she heard when she visited the opera. There were very few tails told of him at the opera that she really believed were true, she would often retell them to Philippe then he would confirm or deny them. She set the note down on Philippe's desk and then turned her attention back to the box. He smiled as she took out the dress with wonder and amazement in her eyes. Christiania whirled around the room and ran to the mirror. She held it up to her and smiled. The reds and gold's came together just right, the feel of silk made her feel special that he would consider her worthy of such a fine gown. She noted the short sleeves and made a face, then turned back to Philippe who held up a beautiful golden cape. She gently placed her new dress on the chair next to the unlit fireplace and rushed over to the cape. "This is for the masquerade at the opera isn't it?" He nodded then she went back to the box finding it empty. "But where's the mask surly he didn't forget."

Philippe smiled at his little niece and pulled out a small box from behind his back. "That was my job." She squealed and greedily took the box to find a small red mask that fit her just right. Christiania set it down next to the note and went to hug Philippe.

"Can I write a thank you to our friend Uncle Philippe?"

He thought for a moment and said "I don't see why not. I'm sure he would love to hear from you." She smiled at that and ran out of the office with the box of her presents to her room to write her thank you to Erik. The young girl was the perfect combination of her mother and father. She had the trouble making qualities of both her parents but a sprit all her own. Neither of her parents knew where it came from. Christiania from a very young age took an interest in art and music. Once when she was five she found one of her mother's old music scores and quickly took to the aria. The young girl amazed the entire house hold when she learned it in less than a week and didn't miss a note. By the time she was seven she knew how to play four different operas on the piano. Many often wondered if she was really a De Chaney but with the stubbornness of her father everyone knew better than to think of another. Her hair was a lighter blonde than her father's but to dark to be just like her mother's. Her eyes were a stormy grey color that reminded many of her Uncle Philippe. But even as a noble child Christiania had hardly any friends. Most didn't understand Christiania and her imagination, so she spent most of her time with Philippe and her brother.

Her mother understood her more than her father. But Philippe and Erik knew her best. Although he had never met this young Viscountess he felt for her, but why. That was what he often asked himself. Erik knew Philippe told her stories of him and perhaps it was the fact that the girl was unlike most and reminded Erik of himself when he was young. Maybe that was why he allowed these stories to continue or perhaps it was because it was Christine's daughter and it was to one day make her pay for what she had done to him. Philippe had another method to the madness of Erik's tails and what that end result was supposed to be he never said whenever Erik asked he just laugh and said "You'll see my friend, you'll see." Then Erik questioned no further.

Philippe and Raoul had been home for nearly a week. Philippe and their younger sister Madison went out this one night to catch up, but little did they know this would be a night young Christiania would never forget. When they returned they walked into his office laughing at one of the events that night. Philippe's attention was drawn to the door leading into his bedroom, it was open, but he remembered shutting it on his way out. "What wrong Philippe?" Madison asked. He shook his head and entered the bedroom finding nothing out of the ordinary but it was dark what could he really tell. Then it hit his ears. He heard the sobbing of a little girl. Philippe took a small candle and went to one side of the bed. There she was in the floor her knees to her chest and her head hidden in her legs and skirt.

"Christiania?" He spoke gently not wanting to frighten her.

Her head shot up and in a very distressed voice cried out "Philippe!" He bent down and Christiania threw her arms around him. When Philippe returned the hug she cried out in pain, he then pulled away and looked at her. Now that Madison had lit more candles he could see her better. But Philippe was horrified at what he saw. Christiania's entire face was red with some spots already starting to bruise. He looked at her arms and they were in the same condition as were her legs.

He quickly turned to Madison and said "Go get the house doctor!" she nodded and ran off. He picked her up and placed her on the bed and asked as gently as he could "Who did this little Chrissy." She curled up in a ball on her side and began to cry again.

What she cried out next stunned Philippe and turned his blood ice cold. "Papa!" He gently stroked her hair willing her to calm down. Then she began to explain. "I was telling one of the Persian stories you told me and then he got mad." She began crying harder with the memory alone and Philippe knew just what caused his brothers anger, she had mentioned Erik's name.

Christiania smelled of alcohol which made Raoul even more on edge and lead him to this "Shh, Chrissy, shh, it's alright now I'm here, and I'm not going let anything happen to you again." The words seemed to work for she calmed just in time for the doctor to come in.

Later that night after Philippe had assumed Christiania was asleep he went into Raoul's office. Finding him by the fire with a half empty glass in his hand. Philippe walked in and shut the door behind him loudly to draw Raoul's attention, which it did. He quickly whirled around to find Philippe and then said annoyed "What do you want Philippe?"

Philippe rolled his eyes and shook his head at his brother's obvious drunken state. "What I want to know is what on earth has gotten into you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Raoul stated dimly. Philippe was at his bursting point and the memory of little Chrissy's cries and bruises didn't help his rising temper.

"Raoul, explain to me this, why did I just find Christiania in my room covered in bruises and crying with the only name to explain it was yours on her lips?" Raoul turned his back to Philippe and stared into the fire.

"She got what was coming to her." He said plainly.

"Raoul she's eight! Christiania didn't deserve that and from a story none the less!" Raoul angrily through his glass into the fire and turned to his older brother.

"A story like that should not be retold! A story of that monster should be left to rot in the grave with him! She went on about how she would have loved to be by him during all these so called 'adventures', I will not have my daughter under the same influence that Christine was under years ago! I will not lose my daughter to a dead man!"

"Raoul you are being ridiculous. It was only a story and I know for a fact this isn't the problem and you know it!"

"Get out."

"No I'm not leaving until you hear this Raoul."

"I said get out now!"

"She's not like your precious Evangeline and you can't stand it!" Philippe accused.

Raoul's head snapped at the statement "How dare you."

"How dare I what? State the truth? You know it's true Raoul." Raoul took a step forward toward his brother.

"Take it back." Raoul demanded. "Take it back Philippe or I swear I'll-"

"You'll what?" Philippe asked cutting him off. "You can't do anything to me Raoul. I'm stronger than you and I have more power than you. As the eldest De Chaney brother I have the power to strip you of your title. I can leave you and Christine with nothing!" He threatened.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me. I can leave the both of you with nothing but the clothes on your back. Andrea and Christiania both will come to me then you and Christine will be left on the streets." Raoul's eyes widened at the threat to take both of his children away. Raoul remained silent. Philippe was feed up with the insolence of his brother and with a clenched fist struck him across the face. Raoul fell to the floor. "If I ever find Christiania like this again I will take her from you and Andrea as well. It won't matter how many times you or Christine pleads to me I will do it and if it come down to it I will strip you of your title." And with that Philippe left the room to check on little Chrissy.

**_Nine years later_**

Young Christiania never did forget that night with her father. After that incident they became very distant and she refused to be in the same room alone with him until she was twelve. As years past Christiania grew more beautiful. She learned quickly not to retell Philippe's stories, and like Erik began counting the days till they finally met. It was safe to say Christiania had in a way fallen in love with Erik and though he would never admit it but he felt for the girl and longed for more than her friendship. Philippe could see it and when Erik would ask of her he could hear it in his voice how he yearned to know how her beauty had been magnified or what trouble she had gotten into now. When Christiania had turned thirteen she became betrothed to a young English boy who she absolutely hated by the name of Elijah Thomson. She was able to strike a deal with her father though. If she could find someone to marry before her Eighteenth birthday he would renounce Elijah. Christiania knew that by then she would be with Erik and she could hide away somewhere with him. She never really thought of marrying him but when she was fifteen she heard the story of what happened between Erik and her parents, Christiania couldn't help but ask herself_ would he want the same from me as he wanted from my mother?_ Now that she knew why her mother and father hated and both feared him it was odd that she fell even more in love with him. Christiania knew that Erik was a changed man, and though they had never met she knew him well. Philippe was unaware that the two had been writing each other often ever since her fourteenth birthday. Christiania was now seventeen and the Masked Ball at the opera was rapidly approaching little does anyone know that something will happen to change their lives forever. Everything was dark in her world at the moment lost in a dream of one of the old stories Philippe told her "Christiania." He said softly shacking her slightly willing her to wake up. She groaned and pushed his hand away pulling up the blankets. He laughed and shook her harder "Christiania wake up."

She sighed her eyes still closed "What Philippe?" Then realization hit her and she shot up and looked at him "Philippe!" she cried throwing her arms around him. "You're home!" They both laughed as he stroked the hair from her face. "How was India?"

He smiled at her now fully aware state and said "Delightful little Chrissy, I will have to take you there someday." She smiled even wider at that. He then looked to the door making sure it was shut then looked back to her and pulled out of his inside jacket pocket a small box. As he had promised the day of her birth he did spoil her.

She opened the box and gasped "Oh, Philippe it's beautiful." In the box laid a small golden chain with two red gems on the sides and one red gem in the center.

He laughed and said "The chain was mine, the rest was Erik." She looked up at him in some surprise then slightly blushed. "Why don't you get dressed then come down stairs so your father and I can tell you about our trip." She nodded and Philippe left the room. She quickly changed out of her night gown into a lovely simple winter dress, then went to her vanity mirror and put on her new necklace. Then thought back to the box. Surly Erik would have sent her a letter. Christiania opened the box again and one of the corners the fabric was not sealed she smiled at her cleverness and ripped it open to find the letter.

It read: _To our very clever little Christiania, I was hoping you would find this letter, but I had little doubt seeing how you are Philippe De Chaney's niece. He will tell you this later on when you are alone, but I wanted to be the first to say that we have agreed on a date for us to meet. The Masked Ball is in a few weeks and Philippe will bring you to the shore of my lake then. There we will officially meet it will be torture waiting but I know it will be worth it. Until then Mon petite, Yours truly E._

Christiania smiled and folded the letter up to put in her vanity drawer with the others. She then rushed down stairs to find her father and Philippe waiting on her. "Papa." She called descending the stair case. Raoul met her at the bottom with out stretched arms. She fell into her father's embrace, the hugs that he gave her when he returned home from his trips were what she longed for. They all three went into the great room and began discussing their trip. Then a messenger entered the room.

"Excuse me Count, Viscount, and Viscountess. But I have a message." Raoul stood up and took it. Christiania knew that look of disappointment all too well.

"What is it Papa?" He shook his head and sighed.

"They've requested my presents in town."

He turned to Christiania meaning to apologize but she held up a hand "It's alright Papa, go, we can finish once you've returned." He smiled at her and nodded then left the room. When he was gone her disappointment showed. She thought she would be used to it after so many years of it, Philippe reach across the coffee table and took her hand.

"Why don't we go take a walk in the gardens?"

Once in the gardens Philippe began to explain the plan for the ball. As requested by Erik she acted like she knew nothing. Christiania informed Philippe that her mother had sent for her wedding gown and it had just arrived with the alterations finished. Once back inside Philippe waited in his office for Christiania to finish putting it on. She cracked Philippe's bedroom door not wanting him to see "Are you sure you want to see this?" She asked making Philippe laugh.

"Yes Chrissy! Now come on out and let's have a look!"

She let out a huff "Fine. Just, don't you dare laugh!" She opened the door the rest of the way and stepped out in a beautiful white gown. Flowery lace lined every inch of it the neckline baring her shoulders. Philippe was at a loss for words as he stared at her. Christiania thought she saw something in his eye "You promised not to laugh!" she said quickly warning him.

"No worries I'm going to laugh Chrissy."

"Good, because if you did I'd,"

"You'd what?" Philippe posed she smiled slyly and said "I'd simply sick Erik on you." She said with a twinkle in her eye.

Then Philippe laughed and came up behind her as she admired herself in the mirror "You haven't even met the man yet and you're already using him as a threat." She looked at his reflection and smiled as he placed a hand on her shoulder. But as her thoughts began to wander she thought of the deal she had struck with her father years ago about her marriage. "Why the face Chrissy?"

She had been so deep in thought she didn't even notice she had been making a face. "I was thinking of the arrangement. Philippe I'm eighteen in a year," She said walking to the window to the view the afternoon winter. "I can't help but wonder if not Elijah, who then? There's his brother but I know Marcus would never agree to such a thing even as one of my only close friend. Philippe I don't know what to do." She said hopelessly.

Philippe walked to her placing his arms around her. "That's why I am taking you to Erik."

She pulled away puzzled "What do you mean Philippe?"

He laughed "Do you remember when you learned how to sing that Aria?" She thought back and nodded "And when you learned your first opera in less than a month?" She chuckled and nodded again. "After that I knew that you and Erik were meant to be."

"But Philippe, neither Mama nor Papa would allow such a thing, and you know it." She protested.

"You let me worry about all that. I know you feel for him little Chrissy, and I hope with time you will love him, and I hope the same for him. You know him well possibly even better than I do. I'll take care of it don't you worry Chrissy." She nodded and went off to change out of her wedding gown.

* * *

It was early in the morning when Christiania woke to find Andrea in her room. "Andrea?" She asked curiously she then remembered Philippe promised to take her to the opera early this morning after he ran his errands. He should be here not Andrea, she sat up and looked strangely at him.

"Christiania, I need you to listen to me very carefully." When it came to serious matters Andrea was never the one to come to her, something was wrong she could feel it.

"Andrea, where's Philippe?" She asked horrified of the answer she would receive.

He sighed and said "Now just listen, there was an accident." But that was enough said for Christiania she quickly jumped to her feet and out the door ignoring her older brothers cries. She stopped when she was at the top of the stairs. At the bottom stood her mother and father with a police man and a doctor. Raoul looked up to find her horrified.

Everyone went silent and stared at her. "Papa, where is Philippe?" she said on the verge of tears you could hear it in her voice. Christine stepped forward but Christiania held her father's stare it was finally broken when he looked off to the hall where Philippe's room was. She shook her head again and again wanting to wake from this living nightmare "No." she said not holding back any tears that slipped over their rims.

Christine walked toward her daughter "Christiania please just listen."

"No!" She cried running to Philippe's room as if she was a frightened little girl again.

"Christiania wait!" Her mother cried out.

"Let her go!" Raoul commanded and Christine obeyed.

By the time the doctor left everyone was there knowing he wouldn't have much time left. Christiania laid next to him on the bed as she had done a thousand times before and she prayed it wouldn't be the last. Her tears fell at a steady pace now and she willed Philippe to stay awake "Come on Philippe, you can't leave me, please I need you." She whispered to him. His eyes fluttered open everyone had already said their goodbyes but Christiania.

"Come on my little Chrissy you got to be strong, and keep thing straight around here for me."

"No, no Philippe you will not die!" she said through her tears "Please Philippe don't give up, please." He shook his head placing a hand on her head pulling her to rest on his shoulder. She cried hard at the fatherly like motion for that's what she was losing the one who was always a real father to her. She was losing her best friend, her Uncle, and her Father.

He looked to Andrea standing next to Christiania and said "Take care of her."

He nodded and managed to choke out "I will."

"Please Philippe, please." She cried.

"Shh, my sweet girl, shh." She looked at him knowing this would be it, the last moment she would see him alive the last words he would ever say and she was thankful they were to her. "Look after him." He whispered knowing he was referring to Erik and she nodded "My sweet, strong, beautiful, little Chrissy I love you so much."

"I love you too Philippe." And with that he was gone. "Philippe? No, no please God no! Philippe!" Andrea took hold of her and pulled her away. "No. No please God no." Christiania cried into her brothers arms. Those words and Philippe's name were the only things she could manage.


	3. 2 Love at first sight

The funeral was short due to the cold weather. The small family stood in silence for the longest time. Raoul and Christine left Andrea holding Christiania just in front of the fresh grave. He stepped forward and placed his red rose with the rest then went back to his little sister. "I'll give you a minute." She nodded her thanks her eyes never leaving the fresh grave. After he was gone only then did she move to kneel in front of the grave.

"I don't know what to say Philippe. I'm going to miss you so much. I don't know how I'm going to do any of this on my own, please send me some sort of strength." Tears slipped out of her eyes and she quickly wiped them away, knowing that he wouldn't want her to cry, remembering his plea for her to stay strong. She nodded "Don't worry Philippe I'll look out for him. I have to now that he's my only hope." She said with a soft short laugh. It was true Erik was her only hope now, she had to be strong if she was going to let him help her. They all knew her parents wouldn't agree but she knew that Philippe wanted to convince them that Erik had changed. It was now up to her. She set down a white rose on top of all the reds "As promised Philippe, a white rose. Much more cheery than all the reds. I love you Philippe you will always be my hero." She kissed the tip of her fingers then placed the kiss on his name. "I'll always be your little Chrissy." And with that she left finding her mother not too far off from her, she went into her arms.

"It's going to be alright Christiania. I promise." She drew back and nodded to her mother looking back at the grave to find a talk dark clocked stranger. He lifted his head enough to see her they locked eyes for a brief moment but time seemed to stop, she wanted nothing more than to run to the strange man that she knew well but had never laid eyes on.

Erik stood his golden eyes locked with her stormy seas. "Christiania?" Her mother called from the carriage "Christiania darling come now before you catch a cold." Erik nodded to her and she slightly curtsied, then ran off to join her mother. Erik was stunned at how beautiful she was Philippe's words didn't do her justice. The only words he could find were speechless and breathtaking and not even those could capture her. He turned his attention back to the grave.

"I'm sorry it had to end like this my friend. I promise things will work out still. I'll make sure she gets taken care of, as long as I'm here nothing will happen to her." He pulled out a white rose and placed it on the top of the grave and ran his fingers over his name. "Goodbye my brother, you will be missed."

* * *

"Christiania are you sure you want to go?" Christine asked knowing how the death of Philippe was still taking a toll on her. The funeral was only a week ago and tonight was the Masked Ball.

"Christine, she said she could handle going so leave the poor girl alone." She laughed at her father.

"Papa's right Mama I'll be fine." She promised with a smile. "Besides I can't stay cooped up in here forever." Nothing would keep her from this night. This was the night she had been dreaming of ever since Philippe's first story. Raoul and Christine walked out the door, Andrea looked to her after glancing at the clock

"You've got ten minutes." She laughed and raced upstairs finding her dress from her sixteenth birthday from Erik and quickly putting it on. A Silk winter blue dress that clung to her curves, once it reached the waist it flared out. The sleeves were long with lace lining them and the neckline that bared her shoulders partially. She grabbed her white lace mask and ran down to Andrea. "Gorgeous." He said taking her arm and leading her to the carriage.

Once they walked into the opera Andrea spotted their parents "Alright, mother and father are over there. I'll tell them your backstage with some of the dancers if they ask for you." She nodded and went quickly to her mother's old dressing room.

The hall was empty aside for a few escaping from the party to find a room for themselves, but they paid her no mind. Christiania took of a long necklace that's end was hidden inside her dress. The key to the room was revealed at the end, she put it in the lock and was overjoyed when she heard it click. Christiania rushed into the room and locked the door back ensuring that she would not be followed. Philippe spared no detail when telling her how to open the mirror in his many stories, also where every trap was so she may avoid them. She quickly opened the mirror and traveled down lower and lower, through twists and turns till she heard water but she knew not what direction to go in.

Christiania let out an annoyed huff "You could have given me a little more detail Philippe!" she shouted at a wall. Then someone from behind her cleared there throat. She jumped out of her skin and spun around to find, him. There he was in all his glory, his very simple black suit with gold vest, his coal black hair done so neatly, his snow white mask glowing in the lanterns light, but his eyes. Oh, those eyes pierced her she felt as if those beautiful golden eyes could see straight to her soul. As when they first laid eyes on one another time seemed to stop as they held each other's stare.

Erik hesitantly moved forward. He nodded and bowed before her, she then curtsied, and he took her hand bringing it to his lips. She will never forget the feel of his skin it was so cold and his lips were so soft. He stared into her eyes bringing her hand down "And to what do I own this honor."

"I believe you promised me a meeting tonight sir. A meeting that I have been waiting years for." Christiania said smiling sweetly.

"So it seems I have young Viscountess, well then allow me to properly introduce myself. I am Erik Destler."He said with a smile and a wink.

She blushed slightly and replied "I'm Christiania De Chaney. Down here I want no titles if you please. Just Christiania."

He smiled at her "Very well, when you're with me it is simply Christiania." Hearing her name on his lips sent a shiver down her spine. He took her hand and led her to the boat bringing her to his home across the lake. It was nothing but small talk between the two for awhile. As she looked at the flames she could hear the music up above. He stared at her and smiled at how she swayed with the music "Do you dance?" He asked breaking her train of thought.

"Some, not much. Philippe used to find it quite odd that I can play and sing almost any opera your put in front of me but I can hardly dance." She laughed and he chuckled with her. Erik wanted this girl to fall in love with him and he was trying his best to do the same. He wanted to learn to love more than just her beauty, because he knew that's what Philippe wanted.

He stood up and walked over to her then held out his hand. "Well let's see how good you are?"

She looked at him shocked "Erik, I can't, the last time I danced with anyone I ended up stepping on their feet many times."

He laughed and said "If I can teach your mother to sing, I can teach you to dance."

She laughed and took his hand "Alright but don't say I didn't warn you." He led her to an open space in the room. He took one of her hands and placed his other on her waist. She put her other hand on his shoulder and blushed when she realized how close they were. He began to move and she stared down at their feet, Erik took her chin between his fingers guiding her to look at him. "Just look at me I got you." She stared into his eyes knowing that this was the happiest she had felt since before Philippe's death, and they both knew that this would only get better with time. Christiania and Erik both knew that she only had a year to convince everyone that Erik had changed. She prayed for strength, and wisdom to help her through this, but she wished for Philippe. She found it odd that she prayed for one thing yet wished for another, but Philippe had been her strength he had been her wisdom and her guidance, but now with him gone was she to look to Erik for that. All though it wasn't long she felt herself falling deeply in love with him already, they both knew that they would saver these moments as long as they lived. _And if this continues who knows how long that would be_. Christiania thought to herself. They danced through song after song asking questions, sharing stories, and laughing together. The last song was a duet from Romeo and Juliet they could hear the performers singing Juliet confessing her love to Romeo then Romeo doing the same.

They had stopped talking when the song rang out. Erik and Christiania danced and stared into each other's eyes trying to read the others thoughts. Erik had never felt anything like this, what he felt for this one girl was more powerful then what he felt for Christine years ago. He knew he loved her but did she love him. His eyes were drawn to her lips, and she blushed her knees going weak. Erik stopped dancing he had to know if she loved him. He moved one hand to rest on the small of her back in fear that she would run from him. His other hand was brought to her lips and traced them, she closed her eye savoring the feel of him. When he finally brought his hand away he hesitantly bent forward to capture her lips.

When lips finally met it was as if something sparked in both of them. They came to life in that moment. Christiania through her arms around Erik kissing him back and he kissed her harder putting his arms around her small figure pulling her closer. She let out a small moan at the feel of every inch of him that was touching her. Erik picked her up laying her on the sofa never breaking the kiss. They laid there with heated kisses then he pulled away to lay kisses on her neck once he moved to her shoulder Christiania came to her sense. "Erik," she said breathlessly "Erik stop." She commanded weakly pushing at his shoulders. He pulled away as if he had just been burnt afraid that he had hurt her.

They both tried to catch their breath. "I'm sorry Christiania, I don't know what came over me."

She shook her head "No Erik. I'm just not ready for something like that." She sat up and moved closer to him on the sofa "But believe me I wanted it, I'm just not ready though." She said and kissed his cheek. He turned his face and smiled taking her lips again. She let him guide her back down trusting him not to take her tonight. When they finally said their goodbyes she promised she would come back before the end of the week. It was well into the early morning when she returned home. She shut the door quietly entering the foyer leaning on the door replaying every kiss in her mind. Smiling and blushing at the thought of how he touched her.

Her mother walked out of the great room noticing every little reaction. "Well someone's had a good night." Christiania giggled. Christine came up with a curious look. "Alright let's hear it." She demanded crossing her arms.

Christiania laughed again. "Let's just say I met someone." She said with a blush leaving her mother's mouth gapping.

"What? Who?" she asked chancing after her.

Christiania turned to her mother at the top of the stairs "Don't worry mother all will be explained in time." Her mother gave her a look of disapproval then rolled her eyes and nodded with a deep sigh.


	4. 3 Just marry me

Christiania came as often as she could and after a month her father finally caught on. Christiania walked out the door after saying goodbye to her mother when Raoul walked into the great room to Christine. "Where's she off to?" He asked happy to see she was no longer crying over Philippe.

Christine went into Raoul's arms and kissed him sweetly. "She's off to the opera." She said leaving his arms with a secretive smile on her face.

"That's like fifteenth time this week!" He said surprised and Christine nodded that smile still on her face. "Alright I give, who is he?" He asked.

Christine laughed. "She hasn't really said yet. I've over heard her with Andrea apparently he's a composer and lives at the opera. She speaks so highly of him. Christiania said he's the most handsome man she has ever seen." Raoul started to laugh as he took Christine back into his arms. "Do you remember when that used to be us?" She asked making him laugh harder.

"I remember seeing you on stage after so many years. I remember thinking of how beautiful you were." He said stilling a kiss. "I remember the torture of having to leave you every night." He kissed her cheek and down her neck making her laugh. "Raoul stop."

"Why?" He asked playfully pushing her against the wall making her laugh more at his playful mood. She cupped his face in her hands and brought him to her lips giving into him.

"I don't mean to interrupt." Madison said coldly. They both groaned and broke apart. "You have a meeting at the opera with the manager today."

* * *

"What?" Christine exclaimed. "There is no way that letter can be from _him_! He's dead!" She argued.

"Christine, darling calm down." Raoul said setting her down.

"It can't be him he's dead, Philippe buried him himself." Raoul looked to the managers who gave him the note that he gave to Christine. Her face went white at the red ink and handwriting that she hadn't seen in years. "Raoul, this is, his, handwriting." She said horrified.

"What is he demanding?" Raoul asked.

The manager took a seat behind the desk. "He is not demanding anything, he is simply requesting that we perform something he's been working on. I thought considering your past with him you would want to know. That and he wants to meet with you." Christine's head shot up. "Not you, your husband." He said plainly.

* * *

Christiania laughed at Erik's story as they walked into Christine's former dressing room. They stepped through the mirror and Erik took her hand pulling her close to him. "I had a wonderful time with you Erik. I do very much enjoy our lunch dates." She said making him smile.

"As do I my Christiania." His Christiania. At that she giggled and put her arms around his neck.

"Always yours." She said then kissed him. Erik's arms went around her waist pulling her closer deepening the kiss. Then there was a knock on the door that made them both jump. "Why would someone knock this room is always locked no one comes in here." Christiania whispered.

Erik pulled her behind one of the closet curtains "Stay here." He instructed and pulled it shut. He went to the door and unlocked it. When it opened there stood Meg her Godmother.

She came in and turned to Erik. "Raoul's agreed to meet with you." She said quietly

Erik nodded "Good tell him to come to this dressing room I'll be waiting." She nodded then left the room.

Erik went back to Christiania "Erik, why are you meeting with my father?" He smiled as he took her to the door.

"I'm asking for your hand." She stared at him amazed. "I'm going to need you to wait outside so I can talk to him alone."

She shook her head "No, Erik you don't have to do this. Just marry me."

"No." He protested "This is how Philippe would have wanted it Christiania. Of course I'd probably be going to him instead of your father, but I've already made up my mind." She knew there was no convincing him otherwise.

She simply touched the bare side of his face and said "I love you my brave Erik." He smiled and kissed her hand.

"And I love you my little Christiania. Now go on." He opened the door and as she walked out her parents strode down the hall.

"What are you doing in there?" Christine asked. Christiania stuttered to find an answer then Erik came out of the room. Christine's face went whiter than his mask.

"Count De Chaney, won't you and the Countess come in." Christiania turned and smiled at him. Raoul grew angry at the small gesture of kindness. Erik walked back into the room and was followed by Raoul and Christine. When the door shut Christiania stayed close so she could hear what was going on. Erik was the first to speak. "It's very good to see you both."

"Who do you think you are?" Raoul asked angrily. "All these years we've all thought you dead, and now out of nowhere you come back and decide to have your ways with my daughter!"

"I'm not that man anymore." Erik stated calmly "I do apologize for the wrong I did you and Christine. But thanks to your brother and your daughter I have seen the error of my ways and have changed."

"His brother and daughter? What do you mean?" Erik went to explain that Philippe saved his life and he wanted to change for Christiania he wanted to be more for her and make her proud. "What are you getting at?" she asked him.

Erik cleared his throat and looked Raoul straight in the eye. "I wish to marry Christiania. I'm asking your permission for her hand." You could hear it in his voice that he was nervous "If I have to prove myself I will. I will do whatever you ask if it means to have her." There was nothing but silence for the longest time and neither Erik nor Christiania knew that such silence could be so loud.

Then there was an answer and Christiania couldn't believe it. Raoul spoke cold and firm. "No." Christiania felt she was going to faint and her eyes filled with tears at the next words. "You are nothing but a lying, monstrous creature from hell! Leave me and my family alone, and stay away from my daughter." He said firmly Erik bowed and left the room through the mirror. Christiania stood with her back against the wall staring at the door and crying silently.

Raoul and Christine left the room and looked at her. "How could you!" she cried.

"Trust me you will thank me some day." Her father said coldly. "Now come we're going home."

"No." She said harshly "I'm not going anywhere until you take that back. Every word you said him." Raoul shook his head and she ran off down the hall. Raoul let her run, he knew she wouldn't go far and he doubted that she would run to him, and even if she did, he was sure she didn't know the way down to him. But that thought just showed how little he knew his daughter and his brother.

* * *

When Christiania was tying the boat up she heard Erik in his home working on a new song. "_Just out of reach, always too far, never to know the lives I have claimed nor care who they are. These positions, mere positions, who are mine to enjoy there's no feeling, when I'm steeling the blood of the live I destroy. Just out of reach, always too late, life's treasured gift eludes me again and won't hesitate. For a moment, for an instant, when a heart beats its last fleeting by me, to deny me the life I once knew in the past. What a glorious life in a time dead and gone. When the name of Dracul was respected and feared but the world has moved on, and the prince that commands it with guile became the leech these mortals revile. Existing by night, denied to the light, never to die. A suffering soul denied its ascension, condemned to exist for all time. An infernal creation that has no salvation, eternally damned for its crimes. I'm a parasite cursed forever by a God I choose to defy, existing by night, denied to the light. Never to die."_

She stood in the door way and listened to him. She must have made a noise because he looked back at her, never stopping the song. "_She is the prize, the trophy to win, this is the hour when she becomes mine and her heart let's me in"._ I walked toward the piano and sat next to him on the bench.

"_When I found her_," he smiled_ "When she found me, then my world came alive in that moment, in that instant I felt a new purpose arrive. For the blood the life and her life will be cursed. She will yearn to escape her damnation and death that cannot be reversed. But this beautiful prize will be mine, by a trap of my vengeful design. Together at last, my loneliness past, she will be mine. Existing by night, denied to the light. Never to die." _

The song ended and she looked at him but he just stared at the music. "That was beautiful." she said.

Erik shook his head "You shouldn't be here." Christiania grabbed a piece of music from the top of the piano then read it ignoring him. She loved him he knew that, and he knew that's why she came.

"Can I hear it Erik, please?" He looked at her. Erik knew she just wanted to forget for now and they would talk later. So he nodded and began to play and Christiania sang.

"_There's only so much that a heart can take, before it starts to break. Please don't make me love you, please don't make you need you, I've no room in my life for something like this. Please don't take my mornings, please don't steel my summers I know they will vanish the moment we kiss. I grow weak when we talk, I'm confused when we touch, I should just walk away but that's asking too much. Please don't make me do this, please don't make me want this all my dreams were taken until I met you. You're the one I think of soon as I awaken, funny how the heart tells the mind what to do. I'm not sure I can go through all the joy and the pain, much better not to let these dreams take flight. Please don't make me love you, please don't make me need you, simplify my heart by just setting me free. Promise me you'll do this, only you can do this. Please don't make me love you unless you love me." _

Erik finished the music and looked at her. He cupped the side of her face his eyes being drawn to her lips. He moved his lips next to her ear and asked "You know I love you more than anything don't you my Christiania?"

The tone of his voice made her shiver, and almost in a whisper too soft to hear she answered "Yes," He took her lips with his the kiss was hesitant and sweet at first. Then it happened again still sweet but less hesitant. Then again and again it turned into a kiss full of desire and want.

* * *

_**WARNING SEX PART HEAD!**_

* * *

Erik put his hand around her waist pulling her as close as he could get her but it wasn't enough for either of them. Christiania broke away long enough to climb on top of with straddling his hips. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her close again. She gasped when she felt his hardening manhood even through her layers of skirt. They stole lips again not want the heated moment to die down and wishing for more than just this. Christiania began to work as quickly as she could getting rid of his jacket and tossing it in a corner somewhere neither of them really cared where. Erik pulled away had laid kisses down her neck to the top of her chest. Christiania sighed and moan with pleasure. Then her hand hit a random cord the on piano and they jumped and then started to laugh. "Maybe we should move this somewhere else, eh?" She nodded and as he stood she wrapped her legs around him, then he lead her to his bedroom. Erik laid her down and then laid next to her petting her hair. "You're so beautiful." He said making her blush. He then went for her lips again resuming their earlier heat.

Christiania pulled him close and he climbed on top of her. His hand began to unbutton the front of her gown "Erik, wait."

He pulled away from her and sat up. "What's wrong my love?" He asked.

She stared at him for a moment. "You know I love you so much?" she said sitting in front of him.

"Of course Christiania!"

"Then let me see you." She said nervously. He looked at her shocked and all was quiet for a few moments the she said "Close your eyes." And he obeyed. Erik was nervous of what she would do how she would react. Having Philippe see his face was one thing but Christiania, his sweet, innocent little Christiania, he never knew. She touched the mask ad he inhaled sharply "Shh," she said softly. She slowly pulled the mask away and then stared at him. His world was silent and dark he held his eyes tighter together, as he heard a thump on the floor, the mask. Then he felt the strangest sensation, her lips, her incredibly soft lips touched his face and he heard her say. "I love you Erik." He opened his eyes and saw her "Make love to me Erik."

He was overjoyed because he knew this was not out of pity, this was out of love, true love. He kissed her soundly as she undid the first few buttons of his shirt then he pulled it off and threw it. Christiania laid back down surrendering completely to him, then his hand moved to her dress. Her dress, corset, skirts and under garments joined Erik's clothes shortly. Before he did anything she showed her innocents and asked "Will it hurt Erik?"

Erik smiled and stroked her face "Only for a moment Christiania, and then I promise I will make it feel so good you won't ever remember the pain." She nodded and kissed him. Then he held nothing back Christiania broke away and cried out in pain. Erik kept as still as he could as he kissed away her tears. Like he promised it lasted only a moment then she kissed him giving him the ok to move. He was slow at first but she begged for more and she cried out his name over and over again. They held each other close and screamed out the others name as they climaxed. It happened again and again they couldn't get enough of each other.

* * *

_**End of Sex Part!**_

* * *

Later on Christiania laid on Erik chest listening to his heartbeat as he petted her hair. Nothing matter right then but them, Christiania knew what she wanted, and she wasn't going to make the same mistake her mother did and leave Erik. She drifted in and out of sleep then just before she finally gave into its pull, she said "Erik,"

"Yes Christiania."

"I love you."

"And I love you."

"Erik,"

"Yes my love."

"I will marry you."


	5. 4 You're not her

When Christiania woke it was to the feel of Erik's skin and the softness of his thick blanket. Her eyes still closed she snuggled closer to him with a satisfied sigh. Erik chuckled and kissed her head "Good morning" he said.

She smiled a sleepy smile and kissed his chest. "Good morning, Erik." He lifted her chin and kissed her fully rolling her on her back. If every morning would be like this she had much to look forward in the future. She pulled away and brought her hand to trace his lips, but the look on her face made Erik worry.

"What's wrong my love?"

She shook her head "It's nothing Erik."

But her tone was unconvincing "Christiania, you know you can talk to me about anything, now what's the matter?"

She wasn't sure how to ask such a question as the one on her mind. Last night he seemed to know exactly what he was doing unlike her, was it just because he was her Erik that never seized to amaze her, or was it because he had already been taken. "Last night was amazing Erik," she started and he nodded blushing a small bit "You already know that I had never been with anyone until last night, and well, you being older than me, I was wondering if, well,"

She stuttered but then Erik silenced her with his lips. "Say no more my Christiania, and worry not, you were my first and I intend to make you my last." She giggled as he kissed her and let his hands roam all over her body. As they kissed there was a noise from the lake like some sort of alarm. Erik pulled away and listened then jumped up putting on his pants and shirt, then trying to find his mask. "Christiania, my mask." She pointed to the corner of the room she threw it.

"Erik what's going on?"

He came to sit next to her on the bed but before he could explain there was a voice, that voice that Christiania knew all too well, that voice Erik was once in love with called to him. "Erik?"

They stared at each other then he said "Out of all the times that witch could have come it had to be now didn't it?" he whispered. He got up and tossed her one of his shirts and commanded her to stay there.

"Erik?" Christine called again.

Then he came before her fully clothed in one of his suits. "What do you want?"

"Well hello to you too." She said annoyed. "Considering you asked for her hand I'm assuming you know where my daughter is."

"No, I haven't seen her since yesterday." He lied.

Her face softened some "Erik, where have you been this whole time."

"Why do you care?" He asked as if a spoiled child

"Yes I can tell you've really changed." Christine said sarcastically and Erik rolled his eyes. "Erik why her, why my daughter?"

"Because she's not you. Yes she has something's that remind me of you, but she's not you. Why can't you just accept that I have moved on from you, and that I have fallen in love with Christiania and she loves me."

"You honestly think I believe that. Do you honestly think I believe that Philippe of all people helped you?" Erik took a step forward to her and she tried to stay strong but failed. She took a step back and flinched when he reached out to her.

He laughed and shook his head. "You haven't changed Christine." He said amused walking to his piano and began to sort through paper. Christine came into the music room irritated with him once again.

"You only love what you see of me." She accused.

He quickly turned "I knew it!" he screamed.

"Knew what?" She demanded.

He laughed because she knew what he was talking about. "Admit it you're still in love with me." He stated.

Christine didn't know what to say, and Erik honestly didn't care if she still had feelings for him. "I... I... I do not, love you." She eventually managed to say as she stared at the floor.

"Alright if it's true then look me in the eye's and say it." He demanded.

But she refused to look at him. She moved to leave but he stepped in front of her. "Move." She said still looking at her feet.

"Why won't you say it to my face?" he asked harshly.

"I can't." she said quietly

"Why?" Erik demanded. "If it's not true you should have no problem saying." His voice still harsh.

"I can't do it!" She screamed.

"Why not!"

Her head shot up and she looked him right in the eyes "Because I love you!" She declared. Christine stole what was rightfully her daughters by taking Erik's lips, pushing him against the wall. Erik couldn't move he was shocked at not only her confession but her actions. She pressed herself against him and began to remove his jacket, then his hands shot up and grabbed hers. Erik couldn't believe he was weak enough to let it go that far. He pushed past her to the piano.

"Get out." He said coldly.

"Erik please."

"No I said get out!" He said turning to her, what she saw wasn't Erik it was the opera ghost. Years ago this was the one side he always hid from her but now, now he freely showed it. She didn't argue running out of the house to the boat ashamed of herself as she should be. Only when Erik was sure she was gone did he return to his room. He found Christiania by the fire in the far corner of the room in his shirt. She looked so small and vulnerable the sleeves passing her wrists, how it hung loosely on her body, and the hem of the shirt stopped mid thigh.

He knew that she knew what just happened between her mother and him. As he came closer he noticed tears in her eyes. "Do you love her?" She asked in a whisper.

He came behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "You know I love you Christiania." He turned her to face him. "What she said isn't true. I love you for you, not for what qualities you have of your mother." He wiped away what tears had leaked onto her face, he made her look at him. "I love you I always will." He kissed her deeply holding her close to him. Christiania reached for his mask and pulled it away letting it fall to the floor.

"And I will always love you. I guess I didn't think I would have to fight this much to keep you." She said with a laugh.

* * *

_**WARNING SEX PART A HEAD!**_

* * *

Erik kissed her again slipping his hands down under his shirt bringing it over her head as she removed his jacket and his shirt. "Shall I prove to you just how much I love you Christiania?"

She nodded and gasped as he slipped his fingers into her "Oh, yes Erik please!" He pinned her against the wall and kissed her. A kiss full of passion and desire. She moaned and whimpered as his other hand played with her breast. She began to pull at the waist band of his pants. "Erik, please." She said again, neither of them could take it anymore he had to have her. He then lifted her up into his arms and set her on the bed. He quickly removed his pants and they made love again and again. Christiania wished her mother would come back and see them. She wanted the whole world to know about their love and she didn't care what any of them thought.

* * *

**_End of Sex Part!_**

* * *

Christiania didn't return home till the end of the week. She didn't speak to either of her parents about her and Erik she simply said that she stayed at Philippe's old apartment in the city. Christiania locked herself in her room and refused to come out and had all her meals brought to her room so she could avoid everyone. Andrea was the only one she would talk to she told him that she went to Erik after the meeting with their parents went terribly wrong. She told him about them making love, and even what happened when Christine was there. Andrea realized then that this wasn't Philippe's little Chrissy anymore. In less than a month his little sister had grown up, he promised Philippe on his death bed that he would look out for her and he knew Philippe wanted her to be with Erik. Andrea knew he would have to choose a side. Raoul might be his father but he knew that Philippe was really Christiania's father. "Andrea, I love him. I know I do I always have. And I now know always will. I don't care what mother, father, or even you say I'm going to marry him. I just don't know how I'm going to do it yet."

He nodded "I know Philippe would have wanted you to be with him. You often forget that he told me those stories too, I can tell you really love him, you can see it in your eyes." They laughed and then he went to explain what Philippe's plan really was. He had told Andrea before Christiania had woken up that terrible morning of his death. Christiania was surprised how much Philippe really thought all this through, of course he never expected them to actually sleep together. Erik had written to Andrea saying that he had a plan to get Christiania and him out of there but it would involve his new performance.


	6. 5 A baby!

It was dark and slightly cold when Christiania entered Erik's home. She walked through the house to find Erik asleep in his room. She quietly snuck into the room and under the blankets next to him, then he stirred. He looked to see Christiania snuggled under the blankets looking so innocent. Erik knew something was wrong because she didn't look at him. He gently stroked her hair noticing that she wore very little, no more than a simple nightgown he saw where she had laid her coat and cape on the chair next to the bed. "Christiania?"

"I didn't know where else to go." She said quietly.

He grew a confused look "What do you mean Christiania? Darling please talk to me?" Erik placed a hand on her shoulder and she winced then pulled away with a look of guilt on her face. He quickly lit a candle and went to her. He slid the neckline down to revel a bruise on her shoulder and in the light he could see another and another on both of her wrists where it looked like someone had tried to restrain her. She stared down at the bed as tears filled her eyes. He gently touched her face "Shh, Shh, it's alright you're here with me now." Christiania through her arms around him resting her head on his chest and cried. Erik was very careful when putting his arms around her worried that she was hurt further. She tried to speak but he silenced her "Shh, you don't have to talk about it now. We'll talk once you calm down." He laid her down holding her close still very careful in doing so.

It took Christiania a long while to finally calm down. Erik kissed the top of her hairline as she rested on his chest. "Who did this to you Christiania?" He asked softly.

"We had gotten the letter saying I was to perform in your play. Father got angry and went to his office, started drinking. I was walking past his office to go to my room I had been in Philippe's study and then he came out and asked me how long I had been seeing you. I told him it was long enough for us to know we wanted to get married. He got angry and grabbed my wrists when I tried to pull away he kneed me in my stomach, then I broke away and slapped him. He hit my shoulder after that Andrea came in and broke it up. I ran downstairs, grabbed my coat, took my horse and left. I came here I didn't know where else to go."

She sat up putting her head in her hands and began to sob again. Erik sat up and held her from behind "I should kill him this. How could anyone bring themselves to hurt someone like you? I don't understand it."

"He's done it before." She said through her sobs. Erik stilled and she looked to him. "I thought Philippe told you." He slowly shook his head. Christiania went to explain the incident when she was eight which she surprisingly remembered very well. "Philippe thought I was asleep when he went to Papa's office. I followed him and heard their fight. Philippe threatened to take Andrea and I away if he ever did it again and that he would strip him and mother of their titles. He never did it again until tonight, but now Philippe's not here and there's nothing to stop him."

"No that's not true. I'm here, and so is Andrea. I'm so sorry,"

"Don't apologize, you have no need to that."

"Yes I do. I failed Philippe, I promised to protect you, and this happened." She turned to him on the bed and hugged him close. "I won't let this happen again I promise Christiania. I love you so much."

She pulled back and smiled. "And I love you Erik." He smiled at her and gave her a brief kiss.

"I'll go get something for those bruises." With that he left the room.

* * *

Due to the performance Christiania decided to stay at the opera with Erik. She had Andrea convince their parents that she was staying with their Godmother Meg, who knew of her relationship with Erik. Just like her mother before her she knew everything that went on in the opera house. Almost a month had past now since Erik and Christiania's first night together and Erik's new play was to be performed next week. One early morning as Erik slept Christiania was awaken by a sick feeling. Erik had his arm draped over her and she removed it and sat on the edge of the bed. Erik woke up "Christiania what's wrong?" He said in a half awake voice.

"I don't know. I feel like I'm going to be sick." Erik sat up and rubbed her back, then she jumped up and ran to the bathroom emptying out her last meal. Erik rushed in behind her with a glass of water.

She drank and spit it out at the fowl taste in her mouth. "I'll send word to Meg, that you're not feeling well and to bring Andrea down. I'll have him take you to the doctor." She nodded slowly as she recovered her senses and he helped her stand up then climb back into bed.

* * *

Christiania and Andrea waited for what seemed hours for the doctor to come back into the room. When he finally came back in he looked at Christiania and smiled. "I believe congratulations are in order." But by the look on her face he went into further detail. "You're pregnant."

Shock went over her face and Andrea's as well. "Thank you, doctor." Andrea paid the man and they left. Once in the carriage Andrea spoke "So how are you going to tell him? Or better yet how are you going to explain this to mother and father?"

"Easy I'm not going to tell them. This time next month Erik and I will be gone somewhere they will never find." She said almost emotionless.

"And what about Erik?"

She grew a secretive smile "Don't you worry about him I'll think of something."

* * *

"Erik say something!" She demanded happily as he maintained an odd look.

"I… I… I don't know what to say. We're going to be parents, I… I'm going to be a father." She laughed as he stuttered. He looked at her and smiled "You're really happy about this aren't you?"

She laughed again and said "Of course I am! Why wouldn't it I be?" then she realized why. "Erik I love you, and I want this baby, our baby. I want to marry you as soon as possible too, preferably before the baby comes."

He chuckled and petted her hair "If this is what you truly want then so be it. Once we leave I'll find a piece of land out in the country with plenty of room for all three of us, how's that sound?"

She smiled from ear to ear and through arms around him with a squeal of excitement "Oh, Erik! This is going to be so wonderful! A family! A real family! I can't believe it!" He laughed at her excitement. She pulled back and placed a hand on her stomach "Just think of it."

He stared at her hand and then placed his on top of it. "The three of us will have such a wonderful life together." He said smiling at her "I promise I will get you out of here somewhere safe, and all of this will seem nothing but a nightmare. I promise." She smiled sweetly and kissed him. They had a future ahead of them but they wouldn't ever believe what truly lays in store for them and their small family.


	7. 6 Dracula

Everyone rushed about the opera house getting ready for the show. Christiania met with her parents before she had to go get ready for the show "You were right Papa, as much as I hate to admit it you were. I should never have gotten involved him, I'm sorry." She lied to him Raoul put his arms around her giving her the hug that she always longed for as a girl.

"It's alright my little darling, this show will be the last of him I promise." She smiled and thanked him then Andrea escorted her back stage to her mother's old dressing room to prepare.

After she shut herself in and changed Erik came in putting his hands on her shoulders as she was sitting down to finish her hair. Erik bent down pushing her hair away from her neck and began to trail kisses down her neck. "You know what do?"

"Of course Erik." She said as if an obedient slave. "I fooled them just as you asked. They believe I don't want anything to do with you, and that I'm coming home after tonight." He nodded and looked at her in the mirror.

He pulled out a white rose setting it on the table in front of her. "Be ready my love, it won't be much longer till I take you away." She nodded and smiled as he moved back into the mirror just in time for a knock on the door.

"It's time Christiania."

* * *

The crowd seemed to love every bit of Erik's new production 'Dracula' even Raoul and Christine were absorbed in the story, and that was saying a lot about Raoul. He was mostly amused at how nervous Christine was for their daughter. "I can't help but be nervous." She whispered to him just before the finale. "I know what it's like to be up there on that stage, its nerve racking."

"Well she's doing just fine. She like her mother when it comes to that." She turned and smiled to him then kissed his cheek. Then they silenced and went back to the story as Christiania entered the stage.

The hunter went off to find Dracula leaving her on the stage alone. The young girl she was playing had a choice to make her husband or Dracula and now she made it. "_At last there are no questions I know all there is for me to know my heart and I have all of the answers, I know how I want my life to go. At last the mist has lifted it's all so simple so crystal clear why did I fight what was meant to happen the fight is over at last I'm here. I don't need the sun to make me shine inside I have your eyes, and I don't need the light for me to see what's right" _Then a voice from behind the curtain rang out. Christine's face went white and Raoul would have jumped to his feet if Christine hadn't placed her hand on his arm. Christiania's face lit up as Erik sang Dracula's part.

_"At last there are no questions you know all there is for you to know my heart and I have all of the answers, I know how I want our lives to go"_ Then their voices joined Erik still out of sight and Christiania center stage. _"At last the mist has lifted its all some simple so crystal clear why did we fight what was meant to happen the fight is over. At last you're here!" _The crowd cheered and Raoul stood to his feet.

"Raoul wait." Christine commanded.

"Christine,"

"No, I know what he's doing. The character dies at the end. He's going to kill himself." Raoul looked at her as she stared at Christiania then he looked back to the stage holding his position. Then the final song began.

_"I step across the line for you, I plunge myself in mortal sin, I sacrifices my soul to be your bride, I give into the feelings I can't hide, I leave my guilt behind how cares if love is blind if certainty is bliss at last I know my mind,"_

Both of them sang_ "We live our lives and then we live them once again there's always a tomorrow. There's always one more night."_ Erik had come out and wrapped his arm around her waist pushing her hair to the side resuming his activity from before the show in her dressing room. Then she sang to him. _"I hear you before you speak I'm with you wherever you are."_

_"When you sleep I'm in your dreams I can read your thought's from afar." _Then as they began to sway and she closed her eye to melt in his touch the song overlapped as they sang together.

_"I hear you before you speak I'm with you wherever you are."_

_"Ever since I saw your face I knew I would make you mine, I felt the quickening of the pulse I felt a shimmer down my spine, Christiania you're the chosen one out of all the loves I've known in all my centuries alone."_

Her eyes shot open as he removed his hand to circle and stand to her side _"Ever since I saw your face I've been trying to deny that I was hopelessly in love that I could ever say good-bye, now I know this can't be done and I'll turn away from light and embrace you endless night." _

As she moved toward him and he held up a hand as his character protested, but Christiania thought he was changing this part so she played along. He turned form her. _"But every time I see your face I'm tormented by this doubt, can I deprive you of you death can I condemn you to live out this dark circle of despair or should I not set you free and let you do the same for me."_ She ran to him and turned him to face her a pleading look on her face as she embraced him _"I was born to love you, I was born to need you, these are simple truths that I tried to betray."_

He placed his hands on her shoulders pulling her back Reaching into his inside coat pocket to slowly pull out a knife. _"If you truly love me prove to me you love me, free me, and go back to the beauties of day."_

"No!" She screamed and turned from him and began to cry she knew he really wanted her to take his life right here right now. _"I can't poison your life I can't drive you insane I can't drag you into my world of blood lust and pain. My life is no life at all its bleak and unforgiving, if you love me set me free and let me touch the light!"_ Christiania turned and slowly walked to him as he held out the knife for her. She placed her hand on his and begged _"Please don't make me end this before it's begun." _He took her hand and placed it on the knife.

_"Give me the true night fall, give me back to darkness, give me back my soul and step into the sun." _He stroked her hair as she held him close to her and sang with him _"I was born to love you."_

_"Lived and died to love you." _He sang with a short laugh.

_"I was born to love you," _They slowly pulled away._ "And need you," _He positioned the knife and readied himself for the stab,_ "and let you go," _then they locked eye_ "Free."_

Christiania couldn't do it. She dropped the knife and put her arms around him and slowly kissed him knowing her parents were watching and knowing that this wasn't how it was supposed to end. She prayed that her mother was green with envy and her father blood red with anger. Their lips parted and they both slowly looked up at her parent's box just before a trap door opened and they disappeared in flames that shot out of the floor.

"Christiania!" Raoul and Christine yelled but they were too late she had made her choice and it was obvious.

Raoul ran out of the box and started barking orders. "I want every guard in this opera house to find him and my daughter! He will not get away with!"


	8. 7 Why did you do this Philippe?

Raoul noticed it was quiet when he got out of the boat with some of his men. They quietly entered the house and stopped to hide behind a corner when he saw Erik. Then Christiania came around the down the hall and put her arms around his waist. It made Raoul's blood boil seeing his daughter not only show affection to him and to see her with him in nothing but his shirt. "Come back to bed Erik. It's cold and lonely without you there."

He moved her in front of him and wrapped his arms around her kissing her soundly. "Go get dressed Christiania, we will leave in about an hour."

She looked at him disappointed "You mean we can't have a little more fun before we go?" she asked guiding his hands to the buttons of the shirt that was much too big on her.

But he broke away and kissed her again "Later I promise." Then she nodded with a giggle and disappeared down the dark hallway to his room. Raoul stepped into the room and Erik's eyes widened.

Raoul laughed "Did you honestly think I wouldn't find you?" Erik kept silent "The almighty opera ghost has nothing to say?" he taunted. Christiania moved down the hallway buttoning up the front of her gown.

Then she stopped dead in her tracks as Raoul pulled out a gun and aimed it at Erik "No!" she cried running and throwing herself on Erik.

"Christiania go now." Raoul commanded harshly.

"No." She said in the same tone. "I love him father, and you're not going to change that by killing him. I love him and you can't do anything about it." Christiania was strong and firm in the face of her father's rage. She knew that if he did somehow manage to take her away she would be in for quit the beating but if it meant that Erik was safe then so be it she didn't care. But then suddenly she did remembering the baby. She had to think of their little one before putting her life on the line, and apparently Erik had the same though.

He put a hand on her shoulder and turned her to him "Go Christiania." He whispered. Tears filled her eyes and she shook her head. His eyes wandered down to her stomach where their child lay waiting and developing. Raoul snapped his fingers and the guards came in the room and drug herm out kicking and screaming taking her to the boat. They held her down in her seat as they crossed the lake then a shot was heard through all the tunnels.

* * *

Christiania ran down the steps of the opera into Andrea's arms and began to cry. Raoul followed her down Christiania shot up and turned to him "You killed him!" she screamed and Andrea held her arms as she tried to lunge at their father. "You bastard you killed him!" she screamed again and then Andrea finally got her to stop.

"You'll thank me some for this someday Christiania." He said coldly. She turned and ran away from all of it to the cemetery. Andrea shook his head at his father then mounted the horse and went after her.

"You killed him?" Christine asked.

"No. I shot at him and he pulled one of his damn magic tricks and disappeared I don't know where he is! And I refuse to tell her that he is out there alive!" Christine couldn't believe what she was hearing. Out of all the things Raoul could do she never expected lying to be one of them.

* * *

Christiania fell to her knees in front of Philippe's grave burying her face in the forming grass. "Why Philippe? Why? Why did you have to leave me?" She cried out to deaf ears. "None of this would be happening if you were here!" She cried harder and just repeated the question "Why Philippe?" She was glad that his ghost didn't come to give her answers because she feared the answers she would have received. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and she wished for the piercing cold skin of her lover, of the father of her child, of her Erik. It was Andrea he pulled her face from the ground and rested it on his chest as she cried. She felt she had lost the battle that had been waged since the night she first dreamed of Erik. "Andrea how am I ever going to raise it on my own?" She asked through her tears.

"You won't be alone. I'll always be right here Christiania. I promised to keep you safe and I will. I will help you take care of this baby, and if father finds out I will not allow him to get rid of it. Nothing will harm you or this baby I promise." Christiania clung to his suit jacket and cried over and over again for her lost love.

Right then she wanted nothing more than to die. The only thought that prevented her was the one of her baby. Her Erik was gone, her Philippe was gone, everything worth living for was gone. Everything that she could truly call hers was gone. The world around her seemed dead then she thought of her child. It would grow up just as she did fatherless and she hated that thought. Christiania knew Andrea would be an excellent replacement but he still wouldn't compare to its real father, he could never compare to Erik.

Raoul and Christine waited for them outside the cemetery. Andrea eventually convinced her to come home, and when they walked out he held Christiania close. She stared at the ground until they were close to their parents. She looked up and scowled at them both and walked to Andrea's horse. Christine knew then she was truly in love with him there was no denying that. She hated her own father for killing Erik, though most probably think she already hated him because of the things he had done to her in the past, no she didn't. Amazingly after all the ignoring and both beatings she still loved him because he was her father, did she love him more than Philippe, no. Because of each incident, but now, now she wanted nothing more for him to die. She didn't want to go through with the challenge of raising her child under his roof, or being pregnant and him constantly trying to convince her to get rid of it. She feared what he might do to her, but she was strong, Erik had made her strong.

* * *

Christiania didn't leave her room for weeks if she needed anything she would call for Andrea. She asked all meals be brought to her room so she could avoid her parents. Then there father announced one day that they would be going on a trip to London. "Why?" Andrea asked.

"To make arrangements for the wedding of course."

Christiania sat by the window in the office and looked at him strangely. "But you renounced Elijah." She protested. "The deal was I find a fiancé before I'm Eighteen and you renounce him, and I have done just that,"

"Yes and he's dead." He said coldly interrupting her. "Christiania move on. He was a monster and I simply put him in his place."

"No your wrong. Erik was a man like any other. But he was more the man than you could ever dream to be even in death." Then she stormed out of the room. She would go to London and pray that she could find a way to get out of this. She knew that Elijah didn't want to marry her they had hated each other since birth and that wouldn't change now. Now that Christiania knew she was pregnant she really didn't want anything to do with him. Elijah was hardly trusted with a wedding ring let alone child. What was she to do now? It would be easy to talk Elijah out of it, but her father the only thing that would convince him was telling her secret. He would more than likely disown her and forbid Andrea to talk to her, then how on earth would she support this baby. She was at a dead end and everything seemed pointless.


	9. 8 Three months later

Christiania sat on the sofa reading early that morning in the great room of the De Chaney London estate. Raoul had left to attend to some business and Christiania wasn't sleeping well she blamed it on the baby, and often laughed quietly to herself with the thought of it being only two month. "Christiania?" She mother call in a sleepy voice.

"Mother. I hope I didn't wake you." She shook her head.

"No, what are you doing up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep, I wasn't feeling well." Christine came to sit on the sofa with her. But before she could say a word Christiania was out of the room heading straight to the bathroom.

Christine was fully wake and rushed in behind her. "You must be coming down with something. I'll send for the doctor."

"No!" she said quickly grabbing her mother and bringing her to sit next to her.

"Christiania,"

"I know what it is." She thought it better than she find out from her then some stranger. "Mother I'm pregnant." Christine went into shock.

She looked at her daughter up and down not believing what she was hearing. "He forced himself on you."

"No! No mother, no Erik would never have done that. It happened a few times then a week before the performance we found out." She began to cry remembering how happy he was and she laughed. "He was so excited about it. That's why he wanted to run away with me. Erik wanted to get married, settle down, and have the baby. Please mother don't tell father, he will want it gotten rid of immediately and I want do it. I will not have my little Destler taken from me." Christine nodded. She had accepted that she loved Erik and she was sure he was dead by now, so she kept quiet. Christine found it strange that her daughter knew Erik's real name but she didn't and she was the first he proposed to. It was just another thing to show prove how much Erik loved Christiania.

* * *

Andrea and Christiania both had been given their own small apartments near the estate. Close enough for them to visit often but far enough for them to keep to themselves. One afternoon while Andrea and Christiania finished their lunch there was a knock on the door. Andrea reentered the room with a tall blonde well dressed young man only a year older than Christiania. "I heard there was a trouble maker in town, so I thought I'd come and investigate." He said teasing Christiania.

"Well I heard that there is an investigator in town who loves to cause trouble." She teased right back. The boy laughed and went to hug her tight.

"Oh, Christiania, it's good to see you again."

"Likewise Marcus, you haven't changed a bit." They shared a laughed. Yes Marcus Andrews Elijah's younger step-brother, Marcus was much nicer than his step-brother and wiser. But above all he was one of Christiania's best friend's. He was one when she was little they would act out stories Philippe would tell them, his favorite ones to do were the Persian stories. "So, how have you been Christiania?" He asked as they moved into the sitting room.

"Depends, do you want to know what my parents want to hear or how it really is?"

He gave a strange look and said "Let's start with what your parents want to hear." They took a seat and she began.

"Well, I'm doing absolutely wonderful." It was short then he motioned for more, meaning how it really was. "I met Erik." His looked changed and he stared at more even more interested in what she had to say. "We started seeing each other, and then he asked for my hand. Of course father said no, so I ran to Erik, and let's just that night was one I will never forget." She said with a happy sigh and smile. Marcus always knew that she would fall in love with him if they ever met, he figured all that would happen but the ending shocked him. "We found out I was pregnant almost three months ago now. We planned to run away from Paris, get married, settle down, but now it will never happen." Marcus looked confused. She couldn't bear to look at him and say it so she stared at the floor and unwillingly recalled that terrible night. As tears began to well up in her eyes she choked out the answer "Father killed him."

Marcus pulled her close and held her as she began to cry. "I'm so sorry Christiania. What about the baby?"

"He doesn't know. Mother only found out last week and Andrea was the one to take me to the doctor."

"And the wedding? You found someone to marry therefore Elijah shouldn't even be in the picture." She began to laugh "That's what I thought too. But Erik's dead, and father says because of that fact I should go on with the wedding to your step-brother. The only thing I can think of to stop it is announce that I'm pregnant with Erik's child, but now I doubt that will work."

Marcus sighed deeply in thought and said "Don't worry we'll think of something." He hugged her tight and kissed her cheek. "It'll be alright, you'll see."

* * *

Christiania remembered why she hated Elijah so much. He was rude, arrogant, over confidant when it came to women, pig headed, a snob, and quit a pervert. She had hoped he had changed since they were fifteen, but no. It didn't go unnoticed by Christiania that day by day she very slowly started to show and she avoided her father as much as she could, but when she did have to face him she was able to hide it well. Raoul suspected nothing and Christine figured with all the stress lately she would eventually lose the baby, or rather she hoped, but Andrea and Marcus both kept her calm enough to where stress seemed like nothing. Christiania cared about this baby too much to even think about giving into the stress of the wedding. As her child rested and grew she wished for Erik more and more. She often had dreams and daydreams where Erik would come and take her away and explain it was all a misunderstanding that it was all a part of Philippe's plan. She feared that if it wasn't for Andrea and Marcus she would have surly lost her mind.

One night after yet another so called 'date' between Elijah and Christiania she walked home. Elijah refused to walk her home because he didn't want to risk the chance of running into her father, which she understood completely, she didn't even want to go home for the same reason, but she did. She was walking slowly to her apartment when she noticed a shadow following her so she slightly picked up the pace. Half way there near an alleyway she turned to face the shadow but was met with the silent night. When she began to turn back to the apartment she was grabbed from behind by cold hands. One around her waist the other on her mouth. She fought the shadow the best she could but then realization struck her. He was gentle with her stomach, his hands were almost ice cold and strong, she stopped struggling and turned to face the man and was met with the golden eyes of her dead lover "Erik?"


	10. 9 Tell me I'm not dreaming

"Erik?" it couldn't be he's dead she thought.

He smiled and removed his hood "Yes, my love it's me." He was so happy to see her but he wasn't sure how Christiania felt by her look. "Christiania?"

"No. No, I've lost my mind. You, you're not, you're not here. You're not real. You're, you're dead." He looked at her confused and she looked down and held her head in her hands and began to cry.

"Christiania who told you such a thing?" As he put his hand on her shoulder she jerked away and looked at him with a face full of tears.

"Why must you do this to me?" she shouted. "Why must you haunt me? I tried to go back and save you from my father but they held me back." She cried even harder remembering how helpless she felt. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you, but please, please just leave me be. I cannot be haunted by you, it's too painful, please." She wrapped her arms around herself and closed her eyes continuing to cry, but Erik would not go that easily.

He came to her and cupped her face, then she opened her eye. Erik shook his head "Christiania I am here, I'm alive, and I'm still your Erik. Please what will it take for you to believe me? Christiania please," He looked down at her stomach and let one hand travel down to rest there, he looked back into her eyes. "I love you Christiania De Chaney so much, please my love come back to me, believe me."

She just stared at him for a moment searching his eyes. Then it was all so clear to her, she felt so stupid for believing that her father could actually kill Erik of all people. She threw herself at him holding tight never wanting to let go. "Oh Erik! You're here you're really here! My love I'm so sorry for believing him I never should have even thought of something like that! Oh Erik!" she cried out as she cried tears of joy. They broke away long enough for Christiania to lead him back to her apartment.

After the door was safely locked she ran to Erik and he caught her in his strong arms. "Don't let go." She whispered to him.

"Never again." He whispered in reply pulling back to take her lips.

"I've missed you so much Erik." She took he's hand and led him to her bedroom. She slipped into the bed and he laid next to her holding her close to him.

His hand came to rest on her stomach once again and it didn't take him long to notice that she a grown some since he last saw her. He smiled and kissed her "She's growing." He said.

She giggled "What makes you so sure it's a girl?" he shrugged and kissed her again. He began to lift her dress but only past her stomach, then he broke away. He moved down to her belly and kissed it making her giggle more. Erik began to trace circles around her belly button "Erik that tickles."

He laughed softly at her. "It seems your mother is quite sensitive." He said to her stomach. He came back to her and kissed her as she smiled. Christiania removed his cloak with ease letting it fall of the bed to the floor, then the mask, and his jacket followed. Erik pushed up her dress and pulled it over her head. "You're just as I remember you. Beautiful." He kissed as she went to work with the rest of his clothes. His shirt was soon rid of and his pants followed, Erik slid off her underwear with ease.

"I love you Erik." She said with a breathless voice as he trail kisses down her neck, top her chest, and her breasts flicking his tongue out every so often. Christiania sighed and moaned with every kiss as his hands roamed her body, she knew what he was doing. Neither of them wanted this moment to end but Erik in the back of his mind feared that Raoul or his guards might have done something to her in her struggle to get back to him. Thankfully he found none the only change was plump little belly from their child. He smiled at the thought. Their child. But then he thought more and stopped pulling away some.

"Erik? Darling what's wrong?" He shook his head and avoided her eyes. "Erik, Erik look at me." She placed a hand on the scared side of his face and he turned to her. "What's wrong?"

"The baby, what, what if it looks like, like, like this?" he motioned to his face. "Could you handle it if this was the fate for your child Christiania? If our little girl-, or boy, looked as I do, what then?"

She shook her head "Then our child would learn toleration as well as love and kindness. I will not abandon my little boy or girl because of something as simple as a face. I hope that our child comes out as beautiful as you, I love you Erik because of who you are and your face is a part of that and I love it. As I will love our child no matter how he comes out."

"He? Christiania?"

"Don't you look at me like that, it slipped." She said smiling. Then he reached down to the floor and picked up his jacket. He searched each pocket till he found what he was looking for and then through it carelessly making her laugh again. He sat up and lifted her up with him. He opened his fist to reveal a beautiful ring. It was gold with a small diamond most women would have preferred a bigger one but Christiania wasn't most women, it was just right for here. "Oh, Erik I love it." He smiled and took her hand.

"Then with this ring I Orson Erik Destler ask you, Christiania Marie De Chaney to be my wife." She laughed and started crying "Yes, Yes Erik, yes." He smiled and slipped the ring onto her finger. "And if you ever repeat my first name I will kill you," They shared a laugh, and then she kissed him again and again. Later on that night they made love and celebrated their engagement and being reunited.

* * *

When Christiania awoke the next morning it was to the sound of Erik's heart beat and to the feel of his skin and breathe. She shifted her position and looked at him, he was already awake just staring at her bare body. "It wasn't a dream." She said happily with a smile.

He petted her hair and smiled "No my Christiania not even a dream could be that wonderful." He rolled her over and began to kiss her but then they were interrupted by a loud bag on the front door. Christiania jumped up and put on her nightgown that she had laid out but had no use for last night then put on her underwear and ran to the door.

"Who is it?" She yelled.

"Who else would dare to see you this early in the morning besides your brother?"

She laughed as Marcus teased "Give me a moment." She unlocked the door and let him in.

"I have food." He announced and went to the kitchen

"Alright I'll be right back." She said slipping into the bedroom and quickly shutting the door. Erik looked at her still bare under the blankets. She picked up his pants and through them at him. "Get dressed. " She ordered with a laugh. He did as told then she explained who was there and why. Marcus had been helping her think of ways to get out of the marriage and to get her away until she had the baby. After they were both dressed Erik waited till he knew it would be fine for him to come out.

Marcus smiled at her as she walked into the kitchen, he hug and kissed her cheek "And how so our Christiania this morning?"

"Wonderful actually. I had the most amazing night."

He looked at her strangely "Your date with my step brother was last night."

She smiled secretively "It was after that trust me."

He laughed "Another dream about Erik?"

"More like a dream come reality."

Marcus looked at her and just said "I'm listening."

She looked at him nervously then called to Erik "Erik." He slowly entered the room to stand behind Christiania. Marcus's eyes widened and he looked shocked as Christiania still smiled at him nervously. "Alright, now I'm really listening." Christiania motioned for him to take a seat as they all did. Both she and Erik went to explain the whole story most of which Christiania didn't know about yet. She didn't really care of what all he had to go through as long as he was here with her now. Christiania went to explain last night leaving out certain details of course. He might have been her best friend but he didn't need to know some things.

"Oh God." He said "I was interrupting wasn't I?" Christiania made a face and nodded. "Alright then and with that I leave." Christiania laughed at him. "I'll go over to Andrea's and tell him what happened and then we will all met here for lunch and discus escape plans. Now that you're here it should be less of a challenge. Bye I'll see you both later." Christina walked behind him and locked the door.

"Escape plans?"

She laughed "Do you honestly believe that I would marry Elijah without a fight?" He chuckled as he walked to her putting his arms around her waist.

"Now where we?" as he bent down for a kiss she placed a finger on his lips.

"I believe we were naked in the bedroom." She whispered seductively.

* * *

"So let me get this straight you have a plan that's supposed to work?" Andrea said to Erik taunting his last plan of escape.

"Alright," Erik said annoyed "I will admit that our last escape was not the best but I'm sure this one will work." He said with confidence.

"Really?" Asked Andrea.

"Really." Replied Erik.

"Positive?" He asked.

Erik then gave him a look "My dear Andrea have you not learned from your parent's mistakes, only pure fools are positive." He said mockingly making Christiania laugh hard. Andrea just shook his head at the comment and chuckled softly. Elijah surprisingly liked Erik as they all sat around in the sitting room of Christiania's apartment. The only down side of the plan was Christiania and Elijah had to act like they got along and wanted this marriage to happen. Christiania wasn't sure how she would make it but at least she had Erik again. With him by her side she felt she could face every demon in hell and still make it to tell the tail and she knew he felt the same. Erik loved her so much and he wanted nothing more than to spend what he had left of his life with her and their child.


	11. 10 The get away

"At least try to make it look convincing." Elijah whispered as they walked through the court yard.

"Easy for you, isn't?" She replied.

He then pulled her over to the side and said "Look do you honestly think that I want to marry you? I mean no offence but I hate you, and besides you're not my type. That and you and Erik are really good together. He should be the one you're marrying anyone could see that." She smiled at him. Elijah didn't often say sweet things to her and mean them. Yes they hated each other but some sweet truths were just unavoidable.

"Thank you Elijah. And just for the record, I hate you too." They laughed shortly and then began walking again into the De Chaney manor.

They walked in arm in arm both of them hating every bit of it. "Ah, there you two are." Said Raoul as they walked into the office. "Christiania you're mother had scheduled you for a fitting later today." She nodded obediently not wanting to try his temper just yet save it for the party Christiania thought.

"Elijah and I will be out before the party tonight father."

"Alright, just don't be late." She smiled and nodded again.

"Don't worry sir we have everything planned out." Said Elijah. 'Planned' that was the key word. At the party Elijah is supposed to officially propose, but Erik had other plans. Like always he wanted to make a daring exit, he wanted to prove to Raoul that no matter how hard he tried he couldn't beat Erik and he couldn't keep him away from Christiania.

* * *

Marcus waited for Christiania outside her bedroom in one of the studies. "Christiania are you ready yet."

"Oh, shut up Marcus! You should try wearing this dress and hiding the fact that you're three months pregnant!"

Marcus made a face at the door. "I'd really rather not." He replied. Then she came out in a stunning red dress. "You made a big deal out of nothing. You can't even tell."

She rolled her eyes "Thank for the try."

He laughed at her "The only reason you think its showing is because you're the mother. Now in other news. Everyone is ready downstairs, Erik should be in position by now and I'll get Elijah where he needs to be." She nodded and looked out the window nervously, then he placed a comforting hand on her arm "Don't worry, it's all going to work Christiania, you'll see." He left the room and went down the stairs to the ballroom finding Elijah with Raoul and Christine already.

He walked over and Christine asked how their daughter was coming along "She's fine, just putting the finishing touches on."

They all smiled then Elijah said. "Well I have to go and get something really quick before we start, but don't worry I'll be back in just enough time for her to make her entrance." They all laughed at him as he walked away toward Erik who was hiding keeping watch in a corner. "She's ready." He simply said.

Erik nodded and said "Good, be ready." Elijah smirked "Always."

Raoul and Christine stood at the edge of the stairway waiting for their daughter and Elijah went to join them. Erik went to stand in the crowd close to the stairs keeping out of the De Chaney's sights. Andrea went to the top landing and saw Christiania in the hallway then they exchanged nods. Andrea turned to the crowd whose attention he already had. "Ladies and Gentlemen may I present to you," He said walking down to join his everyone. "The Viscountess Christiania Marie De Chaney." He moved to the opposite end his parents were and found Erik in the crowd as he watched his beautiful Christiania descend the stair case. Raoul's plan was for Elijah to met Christiania halfway down and then proposes to her. But as he nudged him forward he took a step back and Raoul gave him the strangest look, then Christine gasped and held on to Raoul's arm and he looked to who came out of the crowd. He couldn't move he was shocked. Raoul looked at Christiania who smiled sweetly to him, she knew he was alive, he thought to himself, but for how long? Erik went up the stairs to meet Christiania at the first landing in the center and took her by the hand. He unhooked the chain around her neck to revel his ring, then he slowly slipped it on her finger and kissed her cheek. They walked hand in hand down the staircase as the crowd applauded them.

But this victory was short lived for Raoul finally found his voice and yelled over the crowd. "What do you think you're doing!" Erik turned and arched a brow. "Coming here and trying to take her again!" Erik laughed as the crowed hushed. Christiania slowly went up a few steps with a protective hand on her stomach.

"I told you I would do anything Count." He said the title mockingly. "I give you one last chance to accept this because like it or not it will happen."

"The last time we met you made Christine make a choice now me?" He asked irritated.

"Yes and Christine regretted her choice," He looked at her as she shrunk back and pleaded with her eyes for him not to tell of when she came to him and confessed her love. "Isn't that right _ange._" He said the former nickname mocking her, because he knew she longed to be in her daughters place. He knew Christine ached to be in bed with him every night, to be carrying his child, and to be the one who wore his ring.

Raoul stepped in front of her "So you just came here to hassle my wife and ask a question you already know the answer to?" He shouted angrily at Erik.

"I told you once I would do anything and won't stop until I have her. Kill me as many times as you'd like! But rest assured that I will always find a way back to her!" Raoul reached down and pulled out his sword and Erik did the same.

"This time I'm going to watch the life leave your eyes." Raoul threatened.

Erik laughed again "Be my guest, Count" Erik spat.

Raoul let out a growl and lunged at Erik. He quickly moved out of the way and turned to him with a devil like smile "Temper, temper Count." He taunted. Erik dodged every swing Raoul took and he taunted him with each one. Saying things like "Is that the best you can do?" Or "You still fight like a five year old." He grew more irritated with every taunt and missed attack.

"Face me like a man!" Raoul finally demanded. Erik accepted the challenge and quickly met his attack. Christiania cringed and tried to look away from the horrific event but couldn't find the strength to do it. She feared she'd lose her Erik again, but Christiania pushed that thought aside. She had to have faith in Erik and she did more than she did her father. As many times as he had explained it to her nothing could have prepared her for any of the real thing.

The crowd started to panic and some quickly left before it got worse. Raoul tripped Erik and he fell on the steps "Any last words monster?" Raoul asked. Erik looked to Christiania next to Andrea on the stairs. He had handed her a small knife during the fight. The look lasted long enough to get Raoul's attention from Erik to his daughter. She locked eyes with Raoul, and then she pushed Andrea out of her way and cut the rope that hung one of the chandeliers in the ballroom. Erik kicked Raoul into the crowd and jumped up taking Christiania by the hand leading her up the stairs. No one could stop them the crowd was too panicked to find a way to the steps. Christiania took the led taking Erik down the servants hallways and then out the back where Marcus and Elijah stood with their horses. Erik and Marcus quickly help Christiania on then he mounted his and thanked them both. Then Erik and Christiania rode off into the night together at last.

* * *

Everything eventually calmed down Christine had searched the inside of the house for Andrea with Raoul, then they finally found him out front preparing a horse to leave. "Where do you think you're going?" Raoul asked. Andrea didn't even look at them he wanted to be gone as quickly as possible he knew that his sister and Erik would be waiting for him.

"To find Christiania." He lied, he knew just where they were.

"That's the job for my men now get inside."

"No." Then he finally turned to them "You don't honestly think that sending you're men after her will get her to come home do you?" Raoul stayed silent "That's what I thought, I'm the only chance we have of ever seeing her again. I'll meet you both in Paris as soon as I can. Goodbye." Andrea mounted the horse and left for Erik and Christiania's camp.


	12. 11 Philippe Destler

**_Five months later…._**

Christiania sat on the bed with Erik in his home under the opera talking about baby names. "It's going to be a girl." He stated

"And what if it's not, what will you do then?" Erik just laughed more. Then she felt a kick "Erik! Quick give me your hand." He did as requested and she placed it on her stomach "Alright, start talking."

He gave her a curious look but did as told. "Anyway, if it's a boy I would-" He stopped mid sentence as he felt it kick. He began to laugh and then looked back at Christiania.

"He likes your voice." He smiled wide and kissed where his hand had been.

"Not much longer my little one." He crawled up to her on the bed and kissed her. Then she laughed as it began to kick again.

"Just think not much longer till we have a real family of our own." She said as he put his arms around her cuddling close.

"And not long after the baby's here we will leave. Go to a quite little village, raise this little one, or maybe little ones. Later on in the future of course."

They both laughed and she replied "Of course."

* * *

Raoul stood in his office looking out the window. "Where are you?" He asked thinking of Christiania. "Oh Christiania, I'm sorry for it all. If you come back I'll change for you, I'll try to understand I promise."

"Do you really think promises to a wall will make her come back?" Christine asked entering the office.

"One can always hope." He said turning to her. "I miss her Christine. I know I've been distant and not at all understanding with her since Philippe passed but now," He sighed "I don't know. When we saw Erik for the first time in years and I couldn't help but remember what happened the last time. And I didn't have Philippe to help me, but was I right to do what I did?"

She looked at him. "Try to kill him no, he shouldn't have to meet his death because he thinks fell in love. But telling him to stay away from Christiania, yes, you were right in doing so. Even if Erik had changed our daughter still should not be with."

Raoul sighed again and they walk out of the office together into the foyer "It's been five months now Christine, and we haven't heard a word from her. I can't help but worry about where she is, what he might have done to her."

She chuckled a little and wrapped her arms around him "The worst he could have done is marry her, and I highly doubt that he would go any further. This is Erik we're talking about here." But then just as Raoul opened his mouth to talk more on the matter Andrea burst through the front door in a panic with a talk dark figure following him in with a pale girl in his arms who was obviously in pain. Raoul couldn't believe it Erik and Christiania were standing in the foyer. But the most shocking of all was that Christiania was pregnant and was ready to give birth. He barely heard her pleas through her cringes and cries of pain.

"No please Erik, not here, please not here." She pleaded.

"We haven't the time to go anywhere else my love. Andrea quickly her room."

He stepped forward "Here give her to me, I'll take her. Mother, father please the house doctor and some of the maids." Andrea quickly went up the stairs followed closely by Erik Christine ran down the hall to do just what Andrea demanded, but Raoul stayed trying to find understanding, but it was lost to him. She's been gone five months and she's having a baby now, that means she was at least three or four months along when I last saw her Raoul thought to himself. Every reason to hate Erik came back to him and he vowed he wouldn't let that hate fade away this time.

* * *

The small family stood outside Christiania's room listening to her cries and screams. Erik was waiting outside not able to listen to it. Andrea explained that they were taking a walk near there when she had gone into labor, and the manor was the closest place they could get. Raoul noticed that Christine didn't react as shocked as he did. "So you knew? You both knew!"

Christine nodded and Andrea replied. "Yes, I was there with her when she went to the doctor and confirmed it."

"And you helped them!"

"What did you want me to do father! Cast her to the side like you have! I promised Philippe that I would look after her and I'm going to do just that damn it! I promised I would make her happy again and being with Erik does that. When I see her with him it's the happiest I've seen her since Philippe died. I'm not going to take that away from her. And if I any of us had told you that she was pregnant with Erik's child what would you have done father? You would have forced her to get rid of it, I wasn't going to that to her. Like it or not she loves him and she's thought of nothing but this baby for months now." Just then a sound of a new born child pierced through the air after Christiania's final scream.

Andrea glanced at the door and smiled at the sweet sound. One of the maids came out "Viscount Andrea, she's asking to see you and Erik."

"He's out front if you please go fetch him." She nodded and went down the stairs. Andrea came in followed by their parents and he slowly approached the bed. She looked up and smiled at him and then looked to the little bundle she held in her arms. Andrea smiled down at her and the little one. Raoul stood next to the door keeping his thought to himself and Christine went white with both horror and awe at the sight of the child.

Erik came rushing up the stairs and stopped in the doorway as Christiania looked up at him and smiled. "Would you like to come and meet your son Erik?" He smiled and walked into the room and sat next to her on the bed but was afraid at what he saw. His son bared his face Christiania snuggled closer to Erik and simply said. "He's beautiful, absolutely beautiful just like his father." Erik smiled and kissed her forehead.

Andrea then piped up "Well you going to stare at the kid all day or are you going to give him a name?"

They laughed and Christiania said "I have the perfect name for him." Everyone looked to her. "Philippe, Philippe Orson Destler." Erik smiled at her. "Philippe after my uncle of course, because if it wasn't for him you and I wouldn't be together and we wouldn't have this little one right now. Then Orson after his father so he can always have a part of you with him."

She looked to him and he kissed her soft lips "It's perfect." He said to her running a finger down Philippe's scared little face, and to Erik's surprise the boy leaned into his cold touch. "The perfect name for the perfect little boy."

Raoul grew angry at the use of his brother's name on a Destler. "No." He said coldly Christiania looked up at him. "The name of my brother will not be wasted on a Destler." Christiania put a hand on Erik's leg pleading with her eyes not to do anything. He obeyed and kept his arms securely around his little family.

"This is her child father she will give him whatever name she deems worthy." Andrea said.

"We'll if you think I'm actually going to support any of this you've got another thing coming. I will not have a Destler living under my roof."

"That can be fixed," Erik said. "When Christiania is strong enough we will leave."

"If Uncle Philippe were here this wouldn't happen." Christiania said quietly looking at her son petting his dark blonde hair. She looked to her father who just stared at her "Yes Philippe probably wouldn't have liked the thought of the baby when I was unwed at first, but at least he would have grown to accept it. He would have loved this little Destler as his own and supported him, Erik, and I. But what would you know, I'm sure you have realized by now that you never truly knew your brother, let alone your own daughter." Raoul's blood began to boil and before he said another word he would regret he turned out of the room slamming the door behind him waking little Philippe. Christiania shushed him and rocked him in her arms, but when Erik placed a hand on his little deformed face he quieted and leaned into his father's cold touch.


	13. 12 You're a good Father

It had been nearly a month since little Philippe Destler entered the world, and even though they were in a place to be hated Christiania and Erik enjoyed every second they had with their son. Andrea had brought down an old cradle from the attic and set it up in Christiania's room. Raoul never came anywhere near the room wanting to forget that Erik was back in his life, wanting to forget that his daughter had just given birth to his child and it bared his face. He found it hard to except that she wanted to keep such an ugly thing it often surprised him that she would even think to call it beautiful, but she did every day. Christiania didn't care what Raoul thought and he knew that, and wither she wanted to believe it or not when she left with Erik again he would miss her. Christine was happy in a way to have a baby in the house she helped the maids and Christiania as much as she could with Philippe. Erik didn't like when Christine helped and she knew it too so she often picked a time when he was gone. Erik went back and forth from the opera back to the manor. He did his best to keep Christiania informed on how the packing was going and when he would sneak into town and get things for Philippe. "I've set up a small nursery next to our room." He told her one evening. She smiled at him as she fed Philippe. "Of course it's temporary, but I'm sure this little man won't mind." She laughed as Philippe pulled away from her breast and gave his father a look of disapproval. "What?" Erik asked him. "You are little and a man therefore you are a little man." He chuckled as the boys look changed and looked to his mother as if questioning if it were true, then he looked back to Erik with sleepy eyes and opened his arms. He took the boy in his arms laying down on the bed he put Philippe to rest on his chest as Christiania buttoned up her nightgown.

"And to think you were worried that you would make a terrible father." She said with a laugh as she looked at the picture perfect scene.

"Yes and I also thought that it would be a girl, I'm wrong sometimes."

She sarcastically gasped and said "No, you wrong, Erik why say such non-since." He gave her a look and she laughed again as she began to settle down next to Erik. She rested her head on his shoulder and he brought one arms around her the other rubbing Philippe's tiny back soothing him to sleep. "Do you have any idea where we will go after this?"

"Back to the opera until you and Philippe are well enough for travel. Then after that I don't know. I have some money but not much, perhaps enough for a hotel room until I can get the money for a real home." Erik replied. "Andrea said he will help but for how long will it be aloud? I'm sorry you have to go through this my love, this was the one thing I wanted to avoid believe it or not."

She reached out to pet her son's cheek and sighed "I know, none of this was supposed to be happening. If things had gone right you and I would have been married sooner and we would have a real home somewhere far from here where our son would be safe. But honestly what place in this world would be safe for him, none, none at all." Erik and Christiania were married it may not have been as official as most like but in their eyes they were. Erik had promised Christiania a real fancy wedding, the one of her dreams. She told him it wasn't necessary but he said there was to be no arguing on the matter because he had made up his mind."What about that quiet little village not too far outside of Lyon that you and Uncle Philippe visited?" Erik arched his brow at the thought.

"Why not, it's small and if I'm not mistaken there's an opera house not too far off from the village. I could get a job there, I'll admit it probably won't be much but enough to get by."

Christiania smiled and said "It will be perfect. The perfect little house, with a perfect little boy, and an unbelievably handsome, seductive, perfect in every way husband." She said with a smile as he chuckled, then bent down and kissed him sweetly on the lips. They laid there in comfortable silence for a long time until they finally fell asleep.

* * *

Christiania came up with a genius plan after she and Erik found out they didn't have enough money to take care of Philippe after they left the De Chaney manor. She got in contact with her Aunt Madison who was like a second mother to her, but the thing about Madison was that she was much like Philippe when it came to the views of the world. Madison knew Christiania well and Christiania knew that she would help them with little Philippe. Madison suggested that Philippe be sent to her until they were out of trouble and settled down, Erik didn't really like the idea at first but he knew that it would be the best thing for their son who was now a month old. Both of them often feared for their son the house doctor discovered that the boy's lungs were not fully developed due to him being so early. Erik kept a close eye on him hating the helpless feeling he got every time he looked at his son. Raoul over heard the entire conversation between the two about sending him away. "Erik, darling we have no choice." She whispered trying not to wake Philippe. "Once we leave here let's face it my father will only let Andrea help us for so long, and even with what Andrea dose give us it won't be enough to fully take care of him. I don't want to do this but we have to. It's the only way." Erik paced the room looking between Christiania and their sleeping babe.

"I can't do this Christiania, if we send him away I will feel like we're abandoning him, and then how much longer till I feel like I'm turning into my father." Erik replied sounding helpless and irritated. He stood at Philippe's crib watching the rise and fall of the boy's chest it pained him noticing that his breathes were uneven.

Christiania came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. "You will never be your father Erik, nor will you be like mine. You and I have learned from there wrongs and will never repeat them." She made Erik look at her "We are not them, nor will we ever turn into them. Our son will be different, with him we will prove to them and the world something that no one thought could ever be real, something that most believe a fairytale."

Erik gave her a puzzled look "And what exactly is that my dear?"

She looked up at him and said "Love, true love. We will prove that sometimes if we let true love lead the way and guide us, even if it's to something unplanned or unexpected things can be worked out, and it could be the best part of your life. Because I know that taking a chance and loving you was the best thing I ever could have done, and I don't regret even a second of it." Erik smiled at her and put a finger under her chin guiding her lips to his.

As they parted he laughed softly "Alright you win. Write to her saying Andrea will bring him in a few months." She nodded and walked away from the cradle going to make out the bed. Erik came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and began to kiss her neck as he did so she giggled at first but then began to sigh with pleasure. "Have I told you just how beautiful and unbelievably tempting you look today?"

"No." She replied quietly closing her eyes and leaning back on his chest as he still laid kisses to her neck his hand slipping the neckline of the gown over her shoulder.

"Would you like me to show you rather than tell you?" He asked.

She opened her eyes trying to fight him but was failing. "Erik we can't, not here." But his actions didn't cease.

"Come on Christiania, how many times have you dreamed in this bed of us making love? Why don't I make those dreams come true?" She groaned and turned to him.

"Fine you win, lock the door." She growled at him. But he didn't bother nor did she really care. They made love that night and were only interrupted once by Philippe when he was hungry, but once he was fed and put back to sleep they basically attacked each other. Christiania and Erik enjoyed every second of it, although she worried some that her parents would hear them and come to see what we were doing, Erik told her let them come in, let them see they knew there was nothing they could do to stop them. And she loved it when he talked like that.


	14. 13 Rot in Hell

Andrea thought it cruel that Raoul gave no protest on Christiania and Erik leaving. Not even Christine could stand to see them leave even she feared for the health and safety of little Philippe. Christiania sat in the carriage holding her sleeping son close as Erik had her snuggled against him keeping a close eye outside the window and Philippe. "I just still can't believe he's doing this." Andrea said breaking the silence. "If Uncle Philippe were here-"

"Well he's not." She said snapping her head up. "I've been saying that one phrase since the day he died, and it hasn't changed a thing. Nor will it, even if Uncle Philippe were here father would still be like this, Erik and I would still be out on the streets. The only thing different is that he would have tried, tried harder than any of us to make sure this little one got taken care of. What's the use in daydreaming what could have happened when you know none of it will ever be? I'm tired of asking myself what could have been. Philippe De Chaney is dead and we can't bring him back."

"How can you just say that?" Andrea asked but Christiania stayed silent. "How can you just say that, like he meant nothing to you?"

Christiania snapped "I loved him! Need I remind you that he was the closest I ever had to a real father! While you were off at meetings with father, I was left at the manor, alone. Philippe meant more to me than you could ever know. Every time father walked out the door Philippe was my only hope, while you were adored by all of France and mother and father, I was left with Philippe with only him and his stories for any form of comfort. Let's face it Andrea, Raoul De Chaney was your father, never mine." Andrea sat in silence. He never really knew that Christiania paid attention when he would leave with father, or when they went to balls and parties he would be approached by so many because he was the son of a Viscount, he always thought Christiania just brushed it away. But no, now he saw his sister for who she truly was, just Christiania.

Andrea stared at the floor of the carriage "I'm sorry Christiania." Was all he could manage to say. "Perhaps next time you will think more before you speak." Andrea stayed quite because he knew she was right, how is it that his little sister had become wiser and stronger than he could've ever imagined. The carriage stopped just outside of Philippe's old apartment. They all agreed that they would be safer they than they would under the opera. Erik had moved most of their things there, he knew that Raoul would never find them there. He helped Christiania down and into the apartment. As they entered Christiania found her Aunt Madison I the living room they both smiled warmly to one another.

Christiania entered the room little Philippe still in her arms and Madison gave her as good a hug as she could without crushing the Philippe. "My how you've grown." She said to her "And this must be our little Philippe Destler." She looked up and smiled at Erik who stayed in the doorway studying her, then she looked back to Christiania and then to the baby. "May I see him?" She had told Madison about Philippe's deformity just to be ready when she met him Christiania prayed that she had told her enough to where she wouldn't react too badly. She loosened the blanket he was snuggled in enough to reveal all of his face, and to her surprise her aunt didn't really react. Yes there was pity in her eyes but there was something else, something more, love. She took the little babe in her arms and his stormy eyes opened and lit up at the new comer. Madison smiled at him and said "Hi there little Philippe. I'm your great Aunt Madison and I'm going to help take care of you." The boy smiled at her and she began to move back to the nursery. "I'm also going to be the one to spoil you just like your great Uncle would have. You know you're named after him, yes that's right his name was Philippe too." Christiania couldn't help but smile as she went to Erik's arms he kissed the top of her head. Madison went ahead and put Philippe to sleep she told them that she would return tomorrow with a doctor for him. But there was a look in her eyes, a look Christiania knew all too well, Uncle Philippe always gave her that look when something was terribly wrong. Madison didn't have the nerve to tell them that this was just what happened to Evangeline before she died, it was more than his lungs Philippe was growing ill and she worried that there was nothing to do to stop it.

* * *

It had been nearly three months since Christiania, Erik, and Philippe left the manor. Andrea didn't go and visit very often trying to stay somewhat on his father's good side. Out of all the unforgettable nights at the De Chaney manor this one would be the worst. Christiania came running through the front door looking for Andrea who quickly came into the foyer as Raoul and Christine came to the top of the stair case. "Andrea!" she said running to her brother he looked back to the door to find Erik stepping in coming toward them. The first thing he noticed is that Philippe wasn't with them and then the tears in Christiania's eyes.

It hit him and he worriedly asked the question "Christiania where's Philippe?"

Christiania shook her head and said through tears of pain and loss "He's dead." Andrea put his arms around her as she began to cry and he looked to Erik who just stared at the floor not knowing what to say but you could tell this took a toll on him as well. Raoul and Christine slowly descended to stairs. Christiania locked eyes with Raoul and she left Andrea's arms "This is all your fault." She said to him and he just stood there in silence. Erik slowly came up behind her but Raoul's silence irritated Christiania. "You bastard it's your fault he's dead!" she screamed and tried to attack him but Erik grabbed hold of her as she yelled and fought him. "If you had a heart and loved me he would still be here! Philippe is dead because of you, you sorry son of a bitch!"

Erik grew tired of all this struggle "Christiania that's enough." He said firmly as she struggled.

"No, it's not." She never even looked at Erik she kept her eyes on Raoul. "I hope you rot in hell for this!" she screamed at him.

Then Erik turned her around. "That's enough Christiania! This won't bring him back." He loosened his grip and she broke down resting her head on his chest as his arms made away around her body. "It's going to be all right, somehow it's going to be all right I promise." A tear slipped out of Erik's eye and rolled down his bare cheek, and Raoul didn't know why but he thought it odd for him. Erik showed weakness and that was rare. Raoul never thought he would see the day when he would find Erik weak. For the first time Raoul saw him as a man not a monster or the Opera Ghost, no, a real living breathing man.

Andrea suggested later on that they stay at the manor. Christiania didn't like the idea but Erik deemed her to tired for protest, so he carried her up to her room and laid her to sleep. He decided to stay with her for the night although he knew he wouldn't be welcomed at the manor long.

* * *

When Christiania awoke it was only to one comforting feel and that was Erik. She hated the feel of the bed, she hated the sight of the room, she hated it all but most of all she hated Raoul. Out of everything he had done to her and out of all the times she knew he would do her more wrong she never thought that she could bring herself to hate him, but she did. Christiania recalled the last words that she said to him last night _"I hope you rot in hell!" _did she regret those words, no, she's glad she said them and if Erik hadn't pulled her away she would have said more, but more she might have regretted in the future. She sat up slowly not wanting to wake Erik but it was too late he had been awake for hours now. Christiania ran fingers through her long dark blonde hair and Erik sat up placing his hand on her upper arms and then kissed her shoulder gently. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." He smiled and said.

"I was already awake, and if you asked me I think you are the one that shouldn't be awake, you should go back to sleep Christiania."

She scoffed. "Why?" she asked "So I can go back to dreaming of the life I want. Of the life I should have. The life I rightfully deserve." Erik held her close and brought her back down on the bed with him. He ran his hand up and down her back calming her some. He smiled at how he remembered it worked on his little Philippe just as well. To say Erik didn't miss him would be a lie, to say he wasn't heartbroken would be a lie, Erik did miss him and he was just as heartbroken as Christiania, but he had to be strong for her. He held his head up high and when he would tell her everything would be 'ok' he was telling himself too. How they would make it out of this not even he knew, but even in grief Erik's mind still spun and attempted to formulate plan after plan. But would they work? Only time would tell.


	15. 14 I'm not your daughter

Erik didn't stay long for he knew now that Philippe was dead Raoul would be after him once again, considering Christiania and Erik weren't officially married. But he still visited Christiania. Andrea insisted that Philippe be given a proper funeral and Christine agreed. Andrea suggested he be buried next to Philippe De Chaney but as we all could guess Raoul had other plans. "I will agree to a proper funeral, but that thing will not be buried next to my brother it's bad enough your sister gave it his name."

Christiania sat in silence looking out the window wanting this all to be over. "That thing father," Andrea began "was Christiania's son, a young boy like any other. Christiania deemed him worthy of Uncles name and I do not believe it is your place to decide where this young Destler is buried. It is Christiania's." He turned to her. "Christiania?" She looked at him from the corner of her eyes.

"You all know where I want my son to be buried, why even waste time in asking?" She had become cold to everyone there were even times that she was cold to Erik and Andrea, but above that coldness she wished both of her parents dead. Raoul for all the years she had spent with him and Christine for not defending her until the baby came. She hated them both, she hated the world, and she hated herself. She constantly felt that she could have done something about it, but in the back of her head she knew she couldn't, but she refused to listen to that voice. Raoul scoffed and sat back in his chair in the study. He shook his head and looked to Christiania. She knew he was looking at her and she still refused to meet his stare.

"You brought this upon yourself you know." Raoul stated.

"Raoul." Christine pleaded for him to stop. "You asked for this." He repeated "If you hadn't gone to that monster after Philippe died none of this would be happening."

"Erik's not the monster here, you are." She said coldly and emotionless. Only after that she looked at him. "You are the monster here, you always were and you always will be. Philippe, let's face it you never even knew him, and you've never known me. Erik is a man like any other Philippe could see it why you?"

"Because I refuse to believe this tail that my brother the former Count De Chaney would ever take a monster like him in!"

"Well it shows what you know! Even he would agree that Erik is twice the man he was! You just can't stand that Philippe was more of a father to me than you could even dream to be!"

Raoul was speechless he had never heard Christiania outburst like that before not even after her son was born. "Christiania I suggest you get off all of this." She just shook her head and stared at him for a moment, then got up and walked out of the room. Raoul, Andrea and Christine followed. She went to the front door and grabbed her coat "And just where do you think you're going?" Raoul asked annoyed.

"Out." She replied quickly.

"Where?" He asked harshly. "It better not be to see him."

"So what if it is. What would you care? You haven't care about me for over eighteen years, what make now any different?" she demanded but once again the other was silent. "I spent half of my life waiting for you, wanting to be with you, wanting to have you as a real father, but that night ten year ago tonight when I ran to Philippe, covered with blood and bruises, I stopped waiting, I stopped wanting. Because I knew I would never have it. I have cried too many tears over you and it was all a waste of time because they fell on deaf ears." Raoul didn't know she remembered that night. He didn't even remember much of it himself but he remembered the argument with Philippe crystal clear and the screams of his young eight years old daughter. To say that Raoul didn't regret that night would be a lie he did. He wished to take it back, he wished that the night had never happened. Christiania remembered every detail of that night. The smell of the room, the story she told Raoul, the sound of his voice when he yelled and demanded she shut up, the pain of the first hit, the feel of the cold alcohol drink being spilt on her skin and clothing. Oh yes, she remembered it well.

"That's enough Christiania. Please just go up stairs." He said his mood softened. Now Raoul was the one not wanting to meet Christiania's stare.

"You just can't do it can you?" She asked. "You just can't get it through your thick skull that I'm not yours anymore." Then his head shot up. "The only time I was ever yours was the night I was born, and that was only until I laid eyes on Philippe, and from that moment on I was his and we all knew it. He was my father not you and you know that but you just can't accept it."

"That's enough Christiania." He repeated.

"You can't accept the fact that I willingly went to Erik's bed, that I was the one begging him to make love to me, you just can't accept the truth."

"Christiania, I said that's enough." He said firmly.

"No it's not! Not until I say!"

"Christiania that's enough! Now stop this madness!"

"I'm not your precious little Evangeline and you can't stand!" She yelled and he froze. Those words, they were the same Philippe had spoken that night ten years ago. "I'm not her. I never was and I never will be. Once upon another time maybe you could've turned me into her, but you were never there, maybe that's where you went wrong." Then she turned and slammed the door behind her leaving the De Chaney family in silence.

* * *

The funeral was short but Christiania stayed the longest. It reminded her much of her Uncles funeral she was left alone at the grave, but the only difference was she had Erik to comfort her now. She knelt down followed by Erik to say their goodbyes. Christiania tried her best to hold back tears but it didn't work for long as soon as she read the name on the stone she lost all composure. Erik put an arm around her and told her it was going to be alright, then she managed to speak through her tears. "I'm sorry this happened to you my little one. But you're with Uncle Philippe now, and I know he's going to take such good care of you. He will tell you stories of Papa and I. We will meet again one day my son." They placed the roses on the grave and stood. Christiania looked to her Uncles grave and pleaded to the ghost she knew would never answer.

"Look out for him my friend." Erik said to the stone. They left his arm around her giving her what comfort he could for the moment. Raoul, Christine, and Andrea waited by a carriage and two horses. Christine looked to her daughter who met her with a glare. Erik touched her arm getting her attention silently bidding her not to do anything she'd regret. Erik kissed the top of her head and mounted his horse then left her with them. Before he was out of sight though he turned and mouthed 'I love you.' To her and she did the same.

She turned to face her family. Christine held out her arms wanting to comfort her but she refused to take it. Christiania mounted the other horse and rode off in the opposite way Erik took off in. She needed to think, she needed to get away, she needed her true father, and she feared without him Erik and her would stay where they were. Christiania feared that they would be stuck going in circles and what she feared more than that was that for them to be able to move forward, the only thing she could think of was to kill the Count and Countess.


	16. 15 A new way to go

It was rare Christiania ever left her room after the funeral. Raoul went on as if nothing had ever happened. As if Christiania was never with Erik, as if she had never been pregnant, as if she never had a son, as if she was never gone. He wanted to forget all of it, but even for him it was hard. That was mainly because Christine begged him to set things right and at least try to talk to Erik, but he always refused. True Christine didn't fully agree with Christiania but she was tired of all of this and she thought there were only two ways to get out of this. Convince Raoul toward a truss with Erik or coxes Christiania away from Erik.

Christiania spent most of her days in Philippe's study watching the outside world awaiting her lover to return to her, and plotting silently in the back of her mind. She had come up with about fifty different ways of escape but all but maybe four were ruined when she saw another guard her father hired. While staring out the window one evening she saw carriage after carriage and guest after guest flow into the manor for a party that she was being forced to attend. She walked out of the study locking the door behind her. She descended the stair case unnoticed but all but her father who kept a close eye on her. She glared at him briefly then was caught back the arm she turned her head to find Marcus. She laughed and put her arms around him. "You have no idea how good it is to see you." He smiled and they walked out onto the balcony together.

"I'm sorry to hear about your son Christiania." She turned to him with a questioning look. "Andrea wrote to me. He told me the whole thing." She nodded "Where is he?"

She laughed a little "Erik or Philippe?" she asked looking out into the gardens. She glanced at him and smiled at the face he gave her. "Erik is at the opera, or so many believe. Honestly I don't know where he is, and it wouldn't surprise me if it turned out he was lurking in the shadows here watching over me. Making sure my father and I don't do anything stupid." Marcus laughed because even he knew it was true.

"Do you remember when it was your Uncle lurking in those shadows? And instead of you and your father it was you and me?"

She chuckled and nodded "I remember when we used to go camping in the meadow just beyond the back woods of gardens. We would sit by the fire and listen to Philippe tell us stories about his travels, and Erik." She smiled remembering the better times.

Marcus joined in on this walk down memory lane. "I remember you making up how your life would go after you met Erik. You would always say that you two would run away and no one but Philippe, Andrea, and I would know where you were. You told us that you would make him as happy as he would make you. You would dance around the camp fire imagining your first dance with him and you did all without a care in the world."

Christiania sighed deeply. "Do you ever wonder what happened to those simple times Christiania?" Marcus asked and she sighed again.

"Every day. I wonder every day what happened to make this world we are forced to live in so cruel. I wonder every day why people are blinded by how people like my father live and think and act. I wonder every day what happened to the innocents of our world and then I remember the fall of mine. I know that everyone sees differently from you or me. I know that we may think we live in a different world than the others out there but we don't. But every perfect, imaginary, fantasy world has to be brought to an end at some point. I just wish some of it would have been sooner rather than later. I wish I knew just what to do. Is it a sad thing when you wish half of the world dead, and you have hardly even seen any of it? Because I do. I wish them all dead, and I wish that I could be the one to deliver that final blow, the blow that will lead to their demise. Is that a bad thing Marcus? Is it bad that I blame the world for my son's death? I don't know what to do any more." She looked off the balcony and stared at the dirt path of the garden. Christiania did her best to keep tears back.

Marcus put his hand on her back comforting her "In time Christiania you will know. Just be patient." She smiled and looked to him "You always did like to talk like Philippe."

"I don't mean to interrupt." Christine said from the door way. She stood next to a dark skinned older man. Christiania knew who he was though she had never officially met him.

Marcus politely bowed "It's no trouble really Countess, I was just leaving anyway." He then turned to Christiania and said "If you need me you know where to find me." She nodded and then he bowed to Christine and left.

Christine turned to her daughter and said "Christiania, this is-"

"The Daroga." Christiania interrupted. He looked at her curious and she slowly turned to him. "Surprised, he still talks of you, you know." She then glared at her mother she knew why he was here, but the one thing Christine didn't count on was the fact that Christiania knew Erik better than the Daroga did.

He laughed slightly as she turned back around. "The last time I saw you I believe all this house knew you as little Chrissy."

"Well that was many years ago sir. For little Chrissy is dead and buried six feet under with the late Count Philippe De Chaney." She said cold and darkly.

Christine moved forward and opened her mouth to say something but was stopped by the Daroga. "Why don't you go back inside?" He whispered "I can handle this." He assured her and she nodded and went back to Raoul.

"Do you really think this is going to work?" She asked him glancing back at the balcony.

Raoul nodded "Christine he knows him better than anyone. If he can't do it I don't know who can."

* * *

The Daroga slowly approached Christiania after her mother left. She kept her eyes on the gardens and spoke as he reached her side. "It's not going to work you know? I know why my mother sent you to talk to me. How much do you know?"

The Daroga looked to her "Can we walk? I'm sure you would rather us talk in privet."

She looked back and noticed some people looking at them "Why?" she scoffed "I have nothing to hide, or be ashamed of. I love Erik with everything I am, and not you or anyone else on this earth can change that. Even if God himself were to come before me and tell me to stop loving him I would ignore Him. I love him." She walked past him down the steps into the gardens.

He turned and asked "Have you ever seen him?" and she stopped dead in her tracks. She froze her back turned to him. "I mean actually seen him? No mask, just him?"

Christiania slowly turned to him. "Yes, yes I have. And to answer your next question no I do not love him because I pity him. Quite on the contrary really I don't pity because of his face."

"But you do pity him?" He came back

"Let me ask you something, if you had a past like his and some sort of flaw like Erik's, what would you be more concerned about, your past, or your flaw?" the question made him really think, he had never been asked anything like that. She took his silence as an answer, an answer he was ashamed to say because it was true. "That's what I thought. You obviously don't know everything. Do you honestly think that I would go as far as sleeping with him because of pity?" The Daroga made a face of surprise, out of all the things he expected to hear from her that was not one of them.

"You slept with him?"

She smiled "Yes, I did. The night he asked my father for my hand, I ran to him I had no real plan to do it, neither of us did." She said with a smile laugh. "It started us both trying to calm down from my father. Then one thing led to another and we were in the bed desperate in a way for each other. I told him I wouldn't make love with him unless the mask was off, I told him I hated that damn thing. He didn't like the idea and I knew he wouldn't do it himself so I did. I didn't scream, I didn't cry, I didn't want to curse God for giving him such a face, no! I kissed him, and I thanked God for giving him that face, for if he didn't have it I wouldn't have him and I'd be alone. Before we knew it we were expecting a child. He died because we couldn't afford the proper care, my father had kicked us out on the streets basically." She looked back up at him holding back tears for her son. "You don't know me, or him. You never knew me and you knew him in a past life. I can assure you the Erik you knew the day I was born is no more. That man is dead and has happily left this Erik in his place."

Daroga knew Erik had changed but he didn't know how much he had, but seeing Christiania and hearing her talk about him he knew he had changed a lot and for the better. "I'm going to say this one more time and I hope that you unlike my father can get it through your head. I love Erik and I always will until the day I die." With that said Christiania turned and went into the shadows of the gardens.

* * *

As Christiania entered the woods she was welcomed with open arms by Erik. He pulled her into a tight embrace and she never wanted him to let go. He pulled back enough to meet her eyes "What took you so long?"

She smiled slightly. "Let's just say I ran into an old friend."

He noticed the irritation in her eyes. "Who?" he asked.

"The Daroga." He made a face that made her laugh as they walked into the woods together.

"Wait, what, I mean why, why would he want to talk to you?"

"My parents had told him to talk me. Thinking that he would change my mind about you. But it failed because I'm here with you." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her softly. Hours past and they made their way out of the woods and to the opera. It being the first time they had actually been alone in awhile Erik turned to her as he shut the front door of his home and pinned her against the wall and kissed her passionately. Christiania gave no protest in fact Erik could feel her smiling through the kiss. She tugged at his jacket annoyed by the barrier of clothes in her way. Erik complied and helped her push his jacket aside then pulling her into his arms off the ground. She giggled as he carried her off to the bedroom. As soon as she was placed in the bed lips were on lips once again. Erik quickly went for the ties of her dress as she pulled his shirt over his head. Erik tossed the elegant dress carelessly to the floor and went to work on the lacing of her corset. Erik gently kissed every inch of skin he exposed Christiania sighed in pleasure. "Erik, how long has it been?" He had reached the last lace and just before he threw it off of her he met her eyes.

"Too long." He replied.


	17. 16 A dream with a purpose

Before The Daroga left he told Raoul and Christine that he would talk to her a little more lying and saying that he got through to her. He thought it best that he go to Erik and learn the rest of the story. As he entered the boat and started to Erik's home he kept hearing sounds in the dark, but not just any sounds. He heard cries of pleasure, he brushed it off thinking that someone must have snuck into the tunnels to have a little fun. The Daroga tied up the boat and entered the house but before he shut the door he heard a giggle of a girl then what sounded like Erik laughing. When he shut the door the house went silent then he heard Christiania's voice. "What was that? Don't give me that look." Then he heard Erik laugh again "For all you know it could be my mother trying to get you in bed again."

They both laughed. "Don't worry my love it was probably nothing, just the wind." It went quite again and the Daroga made his way through the house to Erik's room. He stood next to the door for a moment trying to make sure this was the room the voices were coming from. The thought was confirmed when he heard moans coming from the room. He moved to the doorway very slowly and saw Erik and Christiania in the bed naked with nothing but a sheet to cover them.

Wanting the answers he came from he cleared his throat to make his presents known and then their lips parted and Erik slowly turned his head to find the Daroga "Trust me when I say that I don't mean to interrupt but it seems you have quite a bit of explaining to do."

Christiania squeaked and made sure the sheet covered all of her body. Erik sighed and then through a pillow at the Daroga's head he dodged it "Go wait in the den Nadir while we get dressed." Erik said annoyed. He nodded laughing and closed the door.

Christiania groaned as she fell back onto the bed. "How much more of my night is he going to ruin?" Erik laughed "More than likely my parents sent him to find me and to put you in to some horrible fight that will end up with you threatening his life. Then they probably think that I'm going to yell at you for doing it and then there we are I'm gone running to my father just so he can tell me I told you so. But it's not going to work."

Erik laughed again and leaned over her kissing her forehead and playing with her hair "Or," He began meeting her eyes. "Maybe this is just Nadir being, well Nadir. He likes to find out everything before he makes his final judgment, and maybe that's why he's here. To learn our side of the story because Raoul probably told him that I raped you, and Christine probably didn't even mention it." He kissed her nose "So let's get dressed and get this over with. Besides the sooner he leaves the sooner we can continue this." He said with a sly smile and seductive voice as he closed over her lips.

Christiania pushed him away annoyed. "Fine, but only because of that last part of your speech." They shared a short laugh before climbing out of the bed and getting dressed.

Quickly they dressed Christiania didn't bother putting on the contraption known as her dress she just put on her undergarments and one of Erik's shirts. Christiania stayed hidden in the doorway as Erik turned the corner into the den and he looked like a child who had just been summoned for his punishment. Nadir rose from his seat and looked at Erik then to his door "Both of you." Christiania took a deep breath and stepped out of the room next to Erik. "Take a seat." He commanded and they obeyed. He studied them for a moment and then began to laugh. Christiania became annoyed and almost jumped from the sofa to smack him but refrained. "Alright I'm sorry had to get that one out." Erik raised a brow to him. "It's just that I've only heard two stories on what you two are like together and let me just tell you it's not anything close to this." He chuckled again. "But I can assure you that I was not sent by your parents Christiania."

Erik turned to her "Ha,"

She scowled at him and replied "Go on keep it up, just remember after he leaves it opens up a whole world of torture for you."

Erik grew a somewhat frightened look in his eyes and looked to Nadir "Continue." Making Christiania laugh she took his hand and he kissed it smiling at her.

"Well, it's clear what you told me earlier is true and it wasn't a onetime thing." Christiania blushed rose red and the statement "But I know that, that and your now dead son is only scraping the top."

Erik nodded and went to explain everything with the help of Christiania. It amused Christiania how Erik explained their first night together. "Lest just say we started in the music room then ended up in the bedroom." She couldn't help but giggle.

When they finally finished explaining Nadir looked to Christiania and then to Erik "Can you leave us alone for a moment please Erik."

Christiania looked at him nervously and squeezed his hand not wanting him to go. He smiled and kiss her forehead "It's alright, I'll be in the music room." She nodded the nervousness still present, he stroked her hair then kissed her briefly on the lips then left. As promised he went straight to the music room and began to sort through papers often glancing into the room.

Nadir watched her for a moment and then looked to Erik. "In all my years I have never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you, not even your mother. As protective he was of her you would think he would use that look often but no, he never did." She smiled and looked to him. He couldn't help but notice how much she looked of her father when he was young and of her mother, then how much she was like Philippe. The way she looked so innocent and prepared for anything he would say, and then there were her eyes. They were just like Philippe's.

He sighed deeply "You really love him don't you?"

She smiled and looked at him then back to Erik "Daroga, no words can ever truly express how much I love him. Even if I tried I would fail, I love him more than anything in this world. And if it came to it I would face the world for him." She turned looking him in the eye as she spoke "I know of every bit to his past. From his parents to his days in Persia, to the gypsy camp, to when he first laid eye on my mother, I know it all. I except it all, to those who don't except it then damn them, and to those who look upon him and won't listen then damn then to hell. I will stand by him till the day I die, I will never stop fighting until my last breath, and to my last moment on this earth well I defend him. I don't care what I have to do even if I have to face the gates of hell I well if it means being with him. I love him." Nadir smiled and nodded.

"Alright," Then he stood to his feet and Erik looked strangely at him as him entered the room.

"Leaving so soon Nadir?"

He nodded and replied "I know what I need to know, besides I got a plan brewing and it's time to put it into action. I will come back tomorrow to explain everything. I'm sure the two of you would like to get back to your evening." He said with a laugh.

Erik rolled his eyes. "Nadir,"

"Yes?"

"Out,"

He laughed at Erik and said walking out the door "I better find you both dressed when I come back." Then the door shut and they were alone again. Christiania stood up and went to Erik then kissed him.

"Now about this world of torture that has just opened up." He asked amused.

She smiled seductively and began to chuckle evilly. "Bedroom, now." She commanded and he obeyed.

* * *

Christiania opened her eyes to see a strange sight, The De Chaney front garden out a window. She slowly sat up in the bed, she was in Philippe's room. "It's about time you woke up." Christiania gasped and her eyes widened at the voice.

She turned her head to find Philippe standing in the corner smiling at her. As he began to walk to the bed she jumped up and into his arms. "Philippe! Oh, Philippe! Please, please tell me I'm not dreaming!"

He sighed deeply and pulled her back to look into her eyes. "I'm sorry Chrissy, but I can't say that. I cannot lie to you." She hugged him gently sighing sadly.

"Oh Philippe, everything is all wrong."

"I know Chrissy, believe me I know." He pulled back and led her out to the balcony.

"Everything has been so different since you passed and I hate it. I don't know what to do anymore Philippe."

He laughed a small bit "I never said this would be easy Chrissy. Even if I was there with you and Erik it would still be hard, true not as hard as this, but still pretty rough."

A young girl three years older than Christiania walked in, and she was the spitting image of her mother. "He's right Christiania." Evangeline. "You already know what to do, you just have to think a little harder."

She looked at her strangely. "What do you mean Evangeline?"

"Think Christiania." Philippe said. "You know what to do."

She looked between the two. "All I know is that Nadir has a plan. Are you saying just to listen to him, or are you inferring more?"

Evangeline stepped closer to her and looked her in the eyes. "Who dose Papa want you to be?"

"You," She smiled and nodded. "Are you suggesting that I turn myself into you?" Evangeline laughed and replied "In a way yes. You want to fool Papa long enough for this plan of Nadir's to work. To fool him you must change around him, slowly turn into me. It will draw his attention for just enough time."

"Why are you helping me Evangeline? If anything I figured you would be visiting Mother's or Father's dreams warning them of what we have planned."

She laughed again. "Because, the night you came into the world I was there. I saw the way Papa looked at you. Hope was in his eyes, hope of you being me and I watched you as you grew. I knew you wouldn't be like me no where even close. I knew that it would cause an innocent little girl trouble, and in a way I can't help but blame myself. He wanted me and he got something better but he just couldn't see it. He still can't." She hugged her tight. Although she never truly knew her older sister she knew she loved her and that if she was there she would be on her side. "Prove to him that different is good, because I have seen nothing but amazement in you." She looked her in the eyes. "I love you, and I wish I could be there with you, we both do."

Philippe came up behind her "You are strong Chrissy, stronger than I could've ever imagined. You can do this my little darling. I believe in you."

She hugged him tight never wanting him to let go. "I love you Chrissy. Now wake up."

* * *

Christiania awoke in the arms of her sleeping lover in his underground home. She looked up at him then laid back on his chest with a smile. She sighed deeply figuring out in her mind how to do this and do it right, in a way she wished Nadir was already there but she knew it must be very early for not even Erik and woken yet. He stirred under her and she couldn't help but silently laugh as she looked up at his face. That beautiful face that she so loved. Christiania bent down and kissed him and felt him slightly respond. When she pulled back she looked at him with nothing but love and continents. Erik slowly opened his eyes to see his darling Christiania. He lovingly smiled at her and stroked her hair dear lord how she loved him. It was always the little things that got her and she loved them. "What time is it?"

"Early, Nadir should be here in a while we should get up." He kissed her sweetly knowing he was still very tired for last night. She giggled at the thought, "Come on." She got up putting on a robe then going to her mother's old room to find a dress for the day, she found an everyday dress that she simply adored because of it being so simple. She pulled it on just in time to smell Erik cooking breakfast.

It wasn't long till Nadir came with Andrea and Marcus. "I have managed to convince both Raoul and Christine that you are taking into consideration what I have told you of Erik. The rest I'm afraid my dear is up to you." Christiania nodded and looked at her feet in thought.

Erik stepped forward to her and placed a hand on her back. "You don't have to go back Christiania, you can stay and hide here until we are able to leave." She looked to him considering her options.

"He's right Christiania," Marcus piped up. "It's not like you wouldn't be safe here. I can help Andrea cover for you with your parents and by the time they realize something is going on you two will be long gone."

"But there's also the chance mother and father will come looking for her." Andrea joined in. "I mean I don't want to be negative here but if she stays here too long and they can't find her at the manor or Philippe's old apartment where do you think they're going to look."

Erik looked to her "Christiania, what do you want to do?" She took a deep breath and moved to the fire her back to everyone. She remembered her dream and wondered if it would work. Who was she kidding of course it would work she knew all along what she had to do but was afraid of it but now she had a plan.

"Father wants Evangeline, then he will get Evangeline." She turned to all of them "It's that simple."


	18. 17 Trickster's

Erik helped Christiania down from the horse as they reached the front gate. "Everyone should be ready by now." She said quietly not meeting his eyes.

Erik took her hand "Are you ready though?"

She shrugged "I guess." She replied. He put a finger under her chin bringing her eyes to his.

"You still don't have to do this. We can go back and hide at the opera till it's time to go."

She shook her head "No Erik, no. As much as I want to do that I can't. If I stay they will come after us and I can't bare the thought of losing you again. Please Erik not again."

He put his arms around her "I love you Christiania." Then lips met in a passionate kiss full of nothing but love and desire. Not knowing how to say goodbye this was all they could do as it seemed time stood still to give them this one moment before the storm.

They broke away trying to catch their breath and Christiania whispered "I love you Erik." He kissed her forehead and she moved away toward the manor.

* * *

Andrea, Christine, and Marcus all stood on the front porch the boys waiting for the plan to go into action and Christine just there for some fresh air. They all looked to the front path as they heard footsteps and Christiania approaching "Will you just leave me alone!" she shouted. "Christiania please!" Erik begged as they came into view.

"Just go Erik now!" She turned to him as they all watched the event unfold. Marcus took a few steps down closer to them.

"Christiania please,"

"No! I've heard enough Erik! Now just leave me!"

She turned and Erik grabbed her arm "Let me go!" She screamed as she struggled to get free. Marcus came forward and separated the two Erik in front and Christiania behind him.

He began to walk to her when Marcus pushed him away "Take another step to her I dare you!" Christiania began to cry silently at the sadness and anger in Erik's eyes.

"Christiania please let's just talk about this." She shook her head and Christine came up behind her and began to lead her into the manor. "Christiania Please!" He cried out and she turned around a face full of tears.

"Just leave Erik now. I can't do this anymore. Just leave me be!"

He shook his head "So this is it then, everything we worked for meant nothing to you." She began to cry harder at his words. "Like mother like daughter I suppose." And then he left as she broke down.

Marcus came up the steps and held her close. "It's ok Christiania, he's gone now." The only thing Christine could do was stare off after Erik as her daughter cried into Marcus's chest.

When Raoul came out Andrea explained the whole thing and Christiania went into her father's arms "Oh Papa I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. I was such a fool to believe I loved him." She said through her tears of pain.

For the first time in years Raoul seemed a real father for that moment. He held her close and stroked her back "Shh, Christiania, shh, it's alright your home and your safe. That's all that matters." He kissed the top of her forehead then led her into the manor.

Christiania was taken to the sitting room where Raoul continued to calm her. He held her close and let her cry on his shoulder. Raoul gently stroked her hair and hushed her as if she was a little girl again. As she began to clam Raoul kissed her forehead again "It's alright darling, now what happened exactly?"

"I was with him at the opera and Nadir came. There was something he didn't want me to know Erik told him to stop but he just wouldn't listen. He, he threatened him. I, I, I've never heard him threaten anyone like that before Papa it scared me. Nadir still wouldn't stop then Erik, Erik he, he," She began to break down again. Raoul held her close with both arms around her and shushed her again his hands going up and down her back soothing her back to calmness. "He tried to kill him and when I tried to stop him he wouldn't listen. I ran from him and he threw Nadir down and ran after me. He didn't catch up to me until a got to the front gate, then he started making excuses. Then you all know the rest." Christine came to sit in front of her stroking the hair out of her face. And for that moment Christiania had what she wanted for so long. She had her parents as parents. It was hard to bring herself to break this moment but she had to. Christiania reminded herself that this was all an act on both hers and her father's part.

As much as she didn't want to do this Christiania had no choice but to do the worst thing possible. Christiania had to break their hearts and have to do it slowly.

* * *

Christiania sat in Philippe's study looking out the balcony window when Marcus came in. "You know the stars look better if you watch from the outside." He said jokingly. She slightly smiled and turned to see him. He walked to her and motioned to the chair next to her "May I sit?"

She shrugged and sighed. "Help yourself." She replied and he sat looking at the stars with her.

Raoul and Christine had searched all over for their daughter but stop just outside of Philippe's study when they saw Marcus go in. "How are you feeling?" Marcus asked.

Christiania shrugged again and replied "I don't know Marcus. Ever since our son died he's been so distant. He won't talk to me about much anymore. I thought I was in love, but I guess I was wrong."

"Love is a very strong word Christiania. One must be careful when using it." She laughed a little. "What?"

"There you go again, talking like Philippe." She looked to him and smiled. "Thank you Marcus."

He gave her a questionable look "For what?" He asked.

"For being there for me. I never really thought back to those days when we were young, until you showed up here and tried to help me. I always had my heart set on Erik, but you were always there to put some sort of reality in front of me. Always ready to catch me when I fall from my fantasies world. But now that my fantasies had come somewhat of a reality you're still here, and now that I've fallen you've caught me again."

Marcus smiled and took her hand in his. "I will always be here for you Christiania. To catch and to carry, I'm not going anywhere." She smiled at him and slightly blushed as he brought her hand to his lips.

"Thank you." She whispered. He let go of her hand and stood up, but she grabbed his sleeve. "Wait. Stay, please?"

He smiled again and nodded then sat back down taking her hand again. Christine turned to Raoul and whispered "I think it's safe to say that we can leave this scene untouched." Raoul peaked back around the corner to look at them and smiled.

He took Christine gently by the arm "Come on let's go."

Andrea walked out of Philippe's bedroom and went to shut the door to the study then turned to them. "You think they bought it?" She asked.

Andrea just smiled and laughed then nodded "Oh yes, most definitely." He said still laughing. They all started laughing. It had begun.


	19. 18 We will never speak of this

Nadir walked into the front foyer of the manor when Raoul came around the corner. "Ah, Daroga to what do I owe this surprise?"

Nadir smiled and shook his hand. "I'm looking for Christiania actually." Then she appeared on the top of the steps.

"Nadir," she said happily walking down the stairs meeting him with a hug. "How are you?" She asked with a smile.

He nodded and confirmed that he was fine. "I was actually hoping to talk to you in private."

She nodded and went to Raoul "If you need us Papa we'll be in Philippe's study." He nodded and kissed her cheek and she did the same.

Nadir followed her up the stairs to the study, where Andrea and Marcus were waiting. Nadir shut the door behind them and they got down to business. "Well I see things are working out on your end."

"What do you mean our end?" Christiania questioned taking her seat behind the desk.

Nadir sighed deeply "There has been a slight change in plans." He said.

"Since when?" She exclaimed.

"Since about three days ago. Raoul has his guards all over the opera looking for Erik." She groaned and slumped back in the chair.

"Is this ever going to end?" She asked with her eyes close annoyed.

She looked back to Nadir before crossing her arms on the desk and slamming her head down. Marcus looked at her amused and Andrea spoke up. "So what has been changed?"

"It will still be done at the masquerade, but the masquerade is being held here, due to the investigation." Everyone looked to Christiania as she ever so slowly lifted her head from her arms.

She couldn't help the scowl that formed across her face as she looked at Nadir. "Here, as in 'The De Chaney Manor' here?" she asked trying to keep her calm.

He nodded and said "Now before you explode and start saying that this is never going to work read this." He said pulling a letter from his inside jacket pocket. "It's from Erik." He said sitting it down on the desk. Christiania took it and opened it slowly reading it and smiling at the sight of her lover's handwriting.

_To my darling Christiania,_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you this in person my love. As Nadir has probably said that Raoul has men all over the opera looking for me. I was able to sneak out not long after our plan was put into action. I promise you that I am perfectly safe and in hiding where your father and his men will not be able to find me. Nadir believes that we will not be meeting again until the ball at the manor, but I honestly think we both deserve a prize for staying away from each other this long. I wish to meet you tonight in the meadow behind the woods of the manor where you used to go with Philippe. Meet me there not too long after midnight. I wish it could be sooner my Christiania but it can't. Until then I'll be counting the seconds._

_I love you My Beautiful Christiania,_

_Your Erik._

She smiled and sighed. Then looked back up at Nadir "Alright, I'm calm now."

"There's a little more to Erik's plan but he won't tell me until later and unfortunately that means all of you won't know till the ball." He looked to Christiania. "Are you still alright with all this?" She nodded and that was that.

* * *

After Christiania knew that her everyone was fast asleep she snuck out into the gardens. Through the woods she went until she reached the opening that was the meadow, and there in the middle of it all was a dark shadow that she knew as her lover. He turned and saw her. Then she ran as fast as her feet could carry her jumping into his arms. He caught her keeping her feet off the ground spinning her in a circle then finally stopping and stealing her lips. When she was finally returned to the ground they were both out of breath. They both started to laugh as he kissed her again. "God how I've missed you." He said to her.

She laid her head on his chest as they just stood there embracing each other. She sighed deeply "I wish we could stay right here forever." She said to him.

He kissed the top of her head and took her hand in his. And led her out of the meadow to the small cabin he had been using since he left the opera. It was nothing but small talk for a while it reminded Christiania much of when they met and it made her laugh, as they laid down on the bed in the small one roomed cabin. "What's so funny?" he asked lying next to her.

"Do you remember when we met?" she asked and he chuckled turning on his side to look at her.

"Yes," He replied. "I remember you wore the silk dress I gave you for your sixteenth birthday. It was a winter blue color with white lace." He reached out putting his hand on her waist gently trailing his hands over her curves. "I remember how tempting you looked in it." She laughed and pushed his hand away.

"I remember you almost took me that night on the sofa." She said with a laugh from both of them. She sighed and looked at him "Erik, how are we going to get out of this?"

Erik stroked her hair and sighed. "Well, I've talked to Meg and she's going to do her best to help us escape. Considering it's a masked ball it shouldn't be hard to fool Raoul and Christine in sneaking you out. All we have to do is get someone into the same costume as you. A wig, a little make up and a mask then there you go. We'll be out of here before you know it." He then kissed the tip of her nose but she still frowned.

"You make it sound so easy. It won't be I hope you know that." Erik began to laugh. "This is mainly your plan, darling. You thought of turning yourself into something that you are not. It was your idea of pretending to have relations with Marcus to show that you are over me. It was also your idea to have us ran away at the ball. The only thing that I was in charge of was getting everything in order and playing a part. Nadir was in charge of getting our way of travel put together, and then Marcus and Andrea are just playing a part in all this. Making sure your parents don't find out." She pouted just a bit and it didn't go unnoticed by Erik. "Oh no, don't you give me that look."

She gave him the most innocent look still pouting slightly "What look?"

He pointed at her face and said with a laugh "That look," She sat up and tried to reach out to him, but he moved away. "Oh no, no, no, no!"

"But Erik," She said like an innocent child.

"No! I'm going to stay strong this time." He said laughing. But Christiania threw her arms around his neck from behind. Erik groaned and turned around and she fell back on the bed, then a squeal of surprise priced the air as Erik tickled her. "I told you not to give me that look!" He said laughing him her.

"Okay, okay stop, stop I'll be good!" She screamed through her laughs. Then he stopped. When she finally recovered she pinned him down on the bed. She smiled slyly down at him climbing on top of him. "Well, now that we've talked about the plan we have the whole rest of the night." Leaning down inches away from his lips that smile still on her face she asked "What do you want to do now?" He smiled up at her. Christiania grabbed his jacket and pulled him to her lips. Erik sat himself up careful not to remove her from her position. She laughed as he struggled to remove his jacket. Then his rolled her eyes annoyed with his mask grabbing it and tossing it to the floor carelessly. Christiania smiled and gently stroked the marred side of his face.

"There's my Erik." She said. He smiled and stole her lips away before she could say anything else.

But then the door was opened. "I figured I find both of you here." Marcus's voice rang out. Christiania snapped her head to look at him and Erik just rested his head on her shoulder. Groaning annoyed she climbed off him as he reached down to pick up his mask. Christiania got up and moved to the door as Marcus went out. Erik took hold of her hand just before she left.

Pressing his forehead to hers and whispered "I love you." She smiled.

"And I love you." They shared a short but passionate kiss until Marcus ruined the moment.

"Hey, still here you know!" They broke away and laughed, then finally parted.

* * *

"What were you thinking meeting with him?" Marcus asked with a laugh as they entered the De Chaney manor gardens.

She laughed "I haven't seen him in almost two months, and personally I think we should be applauded for keeping away from each other this long." They shared another laugh but then stopped hearing footsteps off in the distance.

"Christiania?" They heard Raoul's voice call.

Their eyes widened "_Mon Dieu_ it's my father." She whispered. Marcus looked to her nervously.

"Well, what do we do? Run back and find another way into the manor?"

She shook her head "No time, time to go to plan B."

"Wait what's plan be?"

"This," She pushed him into the gazebo and put her lips to his. Taking his hands and putting them around her waist so it looked like he knew what was going on. Christiania wrapped her arms around him just in time for Raoul to come around the corner and see them. Of course he was shocked at first but then smiled shaking and turned back to the manor. As soon as he was out of sight and ear shot they parted. Marcus looked to her shocked and confused a bit then she looked at him disgusted and embarrassed "We will never speak of this again."

He shook his head "Agreed."


	20. 19 Here's to a new year

The De Chaney manor was decorated beautifully. Christiania almost regretted that she had to ruin it all for her parents, almost. She quickly spotted Meg with Erik in a corner on the other end of the room so Raoul and Christine wouldn't spot them. As she reached the bottom of the steps Marcus took her arm and played his part perfectly. "There you are darling." He said giving her a quick peck on the lips as Raoul and Christine approached. "We were starting to get worried." Marcus said. Christine smiled at the two and then reminded Christiania to put on her mask.

Just then Nadir approached. "May I have this lovely young Viscountess' for a dance?" He asked and she smiled everyone in the small group approved and they took their place on the dance floor.

"Meg will be your cover tonight." He said. Christiania looked at him with fearful eyes. "Don't worry she's on our side." She sighed and nodded. Nadir danced her further into the crowed and as soon as they knew her parents weren't looking Christiania and Meg switched places. Christiania spun right into Erik's arms and she smiled as they quickly went to the dark corner next to the staircase.

"Everything's ready. I have my horse waiting in the gardens for us. You have until eleven that's when we make the switch between you and Meg. I need you to go to your room through the servant's stairway so Raoul and Christine won't know Meg isn't really you." She nodded. "Get only what you need, then sneak out through the window into the gardens. Met me near the roses." She smiled and nodded again. He moved to take her back but she held his hand tight and grabbed the jacket of his Red Death costume pulling him close then kissing him passionately. Her fingers went into his hair as his did the same while her other hand roamed his body.

When they broke away he just stared at her amazed, always amazed. Christiania just stared up at him through her mask with a seductive smile. "A preview of what will happen when we're out of Paris and finally alone." He smiled at her and laughed a little. He placed a short kiss to her lips then moved back to the dance floor where Christiania and Meg switched back.

"Is everything sorted?" Nadir asked. She nodded and looked back to Erik smiling.

"Don't worry Nadir everything will work out just fine."

It wasn't long until the dance ended and Nadir returned her to her parents. She smiled and acted as if she really was her late older sister. As she went around greeting, smiling and laughing Raoul couldn't help but smile at her she was finally his in his mind, and yet something was missing. Each time he looked at his little girl he felt guilt in a way. But guilt for what? He asked himself many times since she had returned home to him and he knew the answer but refused to accept it like so many other points made to him. The fact that he knew this was not her plagued him. Somehow Raoul knew that in the back of her head she still yearned for Erik's bed. He knew that no matter what he did or how much she changed Erik would always be her first love and the father of her first born. He somehow knew that she would never love anyone as she did Erik, and he hated that it took as far as him leaving her life for him to see that. He regretted not paying any real attention to her in the years of her childhood, he regretted not being there and helping with her son. If he could go back and change every moment he would but it was too late.

Christiania was on Marcus's arm smiling when they left one of the groups of young nobles. She looked to the clock then to her father and mother on the other side of the room. Getting that last look at them praying that one day they would forgive her for breaking their hearts. "Marcus," She said tugging his arm and looking to the clock "It's almost eleven, we need to make the switch now." He nodded and took her back into the shadows where they met with Meg.

"Are you ready Christiania?" Meg asked. Christiania took a deep shaky breath and nodded. Meg placed a hand on her shoulder "Do you love him?"

"With all my heart," She said.

Meg smiled "Then go, be free, live, love and make your Uncle proud. Prove your father and mother wrong and love him to the fullest." She hugged her tightly missing her already. "You're not that sweet little Chrissy anymore." She pulled back and looked her in the eyes. "You are a very strong and beautiful Christiania I know that if Philippe were here he would be so proud of you. Good luck to you my little darling and be safe." Christiania embraced her Godmother once more with tears in her eyes and nodded more to herself than anyone else. She then took off done the hall up the stairs quickly changing out of her gown and into a very simple dress that Erik gave her from her mother's old closet. She took a satchel out of her closet and put a few things in it a picture of her and Philippe, and a few pieces of jewelry. Finally she placed a goodbye note to her parents on the table. She then snuck down the hall into Philippe's study and went to the top drawer of his desk and pulled out a gun.

She stared at it for a moment "Please Philippe," she whispered to the ghost she knew was watching "I don't want it take this but I feel I have no choice. Please try to make it to where I won't have to use this tonight. I'm going to miss it here but mainly the memories I shared with you and Andrea. This is it, everything is so close. Wish me luck Philippe." She moved to the balcony putting the gun in the satchel. But just before she climbed over the edge and down the side of the manor she turned back. "Goodbye Philippe, I love you." Then she was off.

* * *

It was a little past eleven when Raoul tried to spot his daughter, then he saw her from across the room her back to him. He smiled as he and Christine approached her. "Christiania," He said putting a hand on her shoulder turning her to face him, but then his blood began to boil he knew he had been tricked "Meg?"

She worriedly looked between Raoul and Christine then glanced up the stairs. He took off like a flash followed closely by Christine, busting through Christiania's door he found the note instantly.

_"Dear Mother and Father,_

_I hope that one day you will forgive me for this, but none of us could have prevented this from happening. I know the one reading this is more than likely Father and I must say that to you I am deeply sorry. I'm sorry in a way of being a burden you have bared for too long now. I'm sorry that I wasn't your Evangeline. I'm sorry that I was never the perfect young Viscountess. And above all I'm sorry of the heartbreak I am causing you and Mother right now as you read this. _

_I love Erik, and I know that even if I tried I wouldn't be able to live without him. I love him Father, possibly more than you love Mother and I know he feels the same way. I need to do this Father, I never wanted this life. I never wanted the life of a De Chaney. Philippe once promised me to one day take me away from this life and when he passed I turned to Erik. I know you will probably never believe it but Philippe planned for Erik and I to meet. He wanted us to be married, but he wanted to convince you that Erik had changed first. _

_Philippe had everything planned out down to the very small detail. Philippe knew what he wanted for me, and I know that Erik was it. I know what happened years ago between the three of you. You and Mother know who Erik was then, but I know who he is now and that's what's important. By the time you read this it will be a new year. A time for renewing and moving on. Unfortunately that also means a time of parting and heartbreak. If you wish to know Philippe's full plan and our plan fully ask Andrea he knows it all. Well all but where we shall be. I wish I could say I regret breaking your heart but I can't because it had to be done. I truly am sorry. Here's to a new year, fresh starts, and moving on._

_Sincerely,_

_Christiania Marie Destler" _

Raoul sighed and put it back on the vanity. Tears in his eyes. Twice he thought twice in one life time I have lost a daughter. Christine gasped and rushed to the window. "She's not gone!" She cried and Raoul came up behind her seeing her in the gardens knowing exactly where she was heading. Then Rushing out of the room.

* * *

Christiania walked down the path almost to the roses where her Erik was awaiting her. Freedom was so close she could taste it but then she heard a voice that she thought she would never hear again. "Christiania!" Raoul yelled from behind her. She quickly turned to see Raoul and Christine coming up the path and then stopping only a few feet from her. "Christiania, stop," He demanded.

"No you don't control me anymore. Like it or not this is going to happen and I'm leaving."

"You think so,"

"I know so!"

He smiled at her. He knew something she didn't "I beg to differ," He snapped his fingers. "Guards," He called and then she heard struggling from behind her. Christiania's eyes widened and turned to find Erik restrained by her father's men.

"Erik!" she called out. They halted and one grabbed his hair jerking it hard making him look at them.

He was out of breath and weak but somehow he managed to choke out "I'm sorry Christiania."

With tears of anger in her eyes she looked back to her father. "Let, him, go." She commanded. Raoul glared at her and snapped his fingers again she turned to see one guard pull out a dagger and placed it near Erik's throat "Don't!" She screamed looking back to her father.

"Or what?" he challenged.

Christiania reached into the bag and pulled out the gun instantly bringing it to her head and cocking it putting a finger on the trigger. "Christiania no!" Her mother cried. Raoul watched horrified.

"You kill him you kill me that's the deal." She said stubbornly with an angry and determined look in her eyes. "You have to the count of ten to let him go or I pull this trigger." Raoul looked at her not really believing she would do it. "One," Christine looked to Raoul then back to her daughter. "Two," Tears welled up in her eyes and she wondered what it would be like to die. "Three," Would it hurt, at least she would die for love she thought. "Four," Raoul looked to Erik hoping he could talk since into her but they all knew she was past that. "Five,"

Erik weakly called out "Christiania don't," but she ignored him keeping her gaze on her father.

"Six," She wasn't going to stop till she got what she had fought for.

"Christiania I'm not worth dying over," Erik called out. "Seven,"

Tears finally went over the rim and down her face. "Eight," Her voice cracking Raoul pleaded with his eyes.

"Oh, for the love of God Raoul do something!" Christine screamed.

"Nine," She managed to still look somewhat strong. Just as her finger began to pull the trigger Raoul called out

"Let him go Christ sake and put that thing away Christiania." The guards threw Erik to the ground where he gasped for breath. Christiania let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding and pulled the gun down.

She went to Erik kneeling down to his level and hugging him tight "I can't believe you would even think of doing that." He said irritated and surprised.

"Shh, it's over now." Not paying any attention to her parents she kissed him fully needing to touch him and know that he was real and this wasn't a dream.

They broke away and slowly stood up. She glared back at Raoul and they moved away to the horse. Raoul went to follow but Christine stopped him. "Let them go, it's done."

As they got to the horse Erik took the gun and went to see how many bullets were in there but he was shocked to see none at all. He looked up at her. "Who said I wasn't a great actress." She said with a smiled mounting the horse. He smiled and climbed on behind her.

"Shall we ride off then Madam Destler?" He asked playfully. She laughed and kissed him.

"Oh yes please Mister Destler. The sooner we leave the sooner we can celebrate."

He smiled "And that the only encouragement I need." They laughed once and then rode off. Raoul and Christine staring off after them.

* * *

**That's not really all just yet folks one more chapter. Thank you guys SO SO SO MUCH for all the reveiws. I LOVE YOU GUYS and HOPE YOU ENJOYED ! XD**


	21. 20 Nine years later

**_Hello people who dare to read this sorry it's been awhile none of you guys would believe how hectic it has been around here haha any way Chapter 20 of ERik and Christiania ... Enjoy lovlies !_**

* * *

**_Nine years later … In America …_**

"Erik," Christiania called as she entered his office in the theater.

"Darling," He said looking surprised to see her. Jumping front his desk he went to her naturally reaching for her very pregnant belly. "What are you doing here you should be back at the manor resting." He said worriedly placing a kiss to her head.

She smiled and laughed "Erik love you worry too much. I'm fine and so is the baby. Besides if I didn't get out of the house soon I was going to go crazy." They laughed. "And I have a meeting with the doctor today. He's supposed to tell me when he thinks she might arrive." Erik raised his visible eyebrow.

"She?" Christiania laughed at his look. "I do think it will be another boy." He said with much confidence.

"Well, we will just have to wait and see then won't we?"

"Indeed." They shared a short kiss and then Andrea walked in ready to escort her to the office.

Nine years since any of them had seen Paris. Nine years since any of them had contact with Raoul and Christine. Nine years of wonderful marriage between Erik and Christiania. Nine years of living the life that Philippe De Chaney wanted for them. Nine years.

* * *

Christiania exited the doctor's office to find Andrea waiting. "Well, how is everything?"

She smiled at her concerned older brother "Fine," she replied as they began walking the streets. "He said the baby should come in a few weeks. Oh, Andrea can we take the long way back to the theater, I would like to go by the docks, please?"

"Alright, I don't see why not. Besides who am I to deny my little sister carrying my future little niece?" They laughed and went around the corner to the docks. Christiania loved the busyness of it all and the ocean breeze she felt. But little did either of them know that trouble was afoot and closer then they could've ever believed.

For Raoul and Christine were just getting off a boat on the very same dock. Christine looped her arm around Raoul's and smiled as they walked "It's been awhile since we've been here."

Raoul frowned "We haven't been here since Andrea and Christiania were very young. Now we don't even have them." Christine sighed heavily.

"Raoul they made their choice. Christiania chose to marry Erik and Andrea chose to go with her. We couldn't have stopped it even if we tried, and we did try very hard. But, what done is done. We can only hope and pray that where ever they are they're all happy." That seemed to get a small smile out of him as they kept walking they both couldn't help but notice a tall blonde young man and a dark blonde haired pregnant girl. They stopped dead in their tracks.

As did the two Raoul and Christine slowly turned to see their backs. Christiania prayed a silent prayer hoping that she was wrong when she saw the couples faces. "Andrea?" Christine said.

"Christiania?" Raoul followed.

They slowly turned to see their parents and slowly walked backwards. "Andrea what do we do?" She whispered.

"Run?"

"I'm eight months pregnant and you expect me to run?"

"Yes, now let's go!" They took off. Raoul and Christine followed closely behind calling out to them both. Christiania rounded the corner just in time to find Erik coming out of the theater.

"Erik," She called out.

"Hey, what's the rush?" He asked with a laugh as she ran into his arms.

"Nothing really, let's just hurry and get inside so we can talk." But no sooner than the words left her mouth her parents came around the corner to find them. Time seemed to freeze as Erik glared at them both. They all stood there in silence until a small boys voice rang out.

"Papa," Erik was snapped out of his thoughts as the boy came to him. "Papa," The boy of seven looked to Raoul and Christine. "What's going on?"

"Nothing Tyler, why don't you go inside and play." Christiania answered her son.

"But what about our lesson Papa?"

"Why don't you go with Uncle Andrea inside and get everything set up alright?" Erik replied.

Tyler nodded "Yes sir." Andrea took hold of the boys hand and they both raced in inside.

Erik looked up to Raoul and Christine and said "Now if you excuse me I have more important matters than the two of you to take care of." He turned to Christiania "What did the doctor say?"

She pulled her gaze away from her parents and replied "The baby should be here in a few weeks." He nodded and kissed her head.

"You have a son now, congratulations." Christine said as Raoul still glared.

"I think it best you both go now." Erik said as he escorted Christiania into the theater leaving the De Chaney's alone.

* * *

"Good Tyler good." Erik praised his son as he finished an aria. Tyler looked up at his father and smiled proudly. Christiania clapped as she entered the music room in the manor.

"Very good, you definitely have your Father's talent and my taste." She laughed indicating the aria.

Erik gave her a very stern look. "Christiania you should be resting."

"Erik I'm fine. If I do recall I was even more active during my pregnancy with Tyler and even more so with Philippe." Tyler smiled at the mention of his older brother's name. He knew his brother was very sick when he was born and had died because his mother and father didn't have enough money for a good doctor. Tyler often imagined that if his brother had lived he would have been a wonderful young man.

"Still Christiania, you shouldn't be running these errands. Let Samantha do them." Samantha was Andrea's wife of four years now. A young Italian girl and former gypsy when they had found her some five years ago she had just been banished from her pack. She was a wonderful dancer and singer as well as an amazing violinist. Erik once said she could almost out due him, almost. Young Tyler who was two at the time took an immediate liking to her and Andrea came closely behind. To this day he doesn't know what he fell in love with first. Her jade colored eyes, her angelic voice, the way she danced around as she played an upbeat tune on her violin, or maybe her dark midnight black hair longer than Christiania's even. Andrea swears he could get lost in that hair of hers and never want to be found.

"Erik, I'm fine. I don't know how many times I must say this, but I am fine." She said laughing.

She looked to her son who simply said "Papa's kind of right Mama. You shouldn't be doing a lot like you are. But then she is also right too Papa. Mama can handle this she's strong, and besides she's done it before." They both laughed a little at him.

Erik came up to him and lifted him from the piano seat and into his arms "Ah, our little peace maker."

"No I think trouble maker suites him better." Christiania joined in. Tyler laughed and then jumped out of his father's arms when the front door was heard.

"Uncle Andrea's home!" He cried out. Erik and Christiania laughed at his excitement and followed.

"Uncle Andrea!" He called out jumping into his second father's arms.

"Hey, hey there my little one!" Andrea said with a smile.

Tyler pointed to a couple standing in the foyer with them. "Who are they Uncle Andrea?" Christiania's face went white and Erik's blood boiled. Andrea set Tyler down and the boy looked to his parents "Mother are you alright?"

"I'm fine darling, just, um, why don't you go and practice some more? And be sure to get your books ready your tutor will be here soon."

"But mother I-"

"No buts Tyler. Listen to your mother and do as you're told. Now go on." Erik said very fatherly.

Tyler bowed his head in embarrassment of speaking out of term "Yes sir." And then he left.

"Andrea, may we see you in the other room?" Erik asked.

Andrea followed Erik and Christiania into Erik's office. After the doors were shut Erik spoke. "Andrea what the hell were you thinking bring them here?"

"Erik let me explain." Andrea said.

"Oh, yes, please enlighten us." Erik said annoyed.

"They have nowhere to stay. Father doesn't have a lot of money right now and has been brought here in hope of a possible business deal. They will leave as soon as they can get passage on the next boat to France." He looked to Erik then to Christiania.

Christiania sighed heavily and replied "Fine, a few days won't kill us."

"But of course there will be conditions." Erik stated as Andrea smiled. All three exited the office and back into the foyer Erik keeping a portative arm around Christiania. Christine and Raoul looked up at them as them entered. He let out an irritated sigh and said "You two can stay. But, you will keep away from my wife and son. The last thing we need here is the past being brought up. Andrea will show you to your room. Now if you excuse us we have things to do." And with that Erik and Christiania left.

* * *

That night after dinner Christine wondered the manor's second floor. She came across a work room that had the young Destler in it. _What was his name again? Ah, yes Tyler I believe Erik called him._ She thought to herself. The room was filled with books big and small, a piano, and art things. She quickly noticed the many paintings set to the side on the floor and some hung up. She knew that they had to be done by the boy or some else for they did not have same flare Erik's did but were still very beautiful. She wasn't sure if she made a noise or not but the boy turned to her from his painting and just stared. She got to really study him for the first time. He had Erik's eyes and very dark brown hair, Tyler was quite tall for his age which she guessed was about seven or eight. She smiled at the boy as he studied this new comer that his parents didn't like very much.

"Hello," he said politely to her.

"Hello," she replied to the young boy. She found him much like his father when it came to meeting new people, he just stood there studying her.

"What is your name?" He asked out of nowhere breaking the silence.

She smiled and him and answered "My name is Christine, and yours?"

"Tyler, Tyler Destler." She wanted to laugh at how he proudly said his name it was so like his mother.

"May I see what you are working on?" Tyler glanced back at the painting and then looked to her and nodded. She slowly walked to the boy and his painting. A breathtaking view of the ocean at sunrise and he captured every little detail including the dolphins jumping out of the water in the horizon. "Did you do this yourself?" she asked and he nodded.

"Papa wanted me to make something to put in the baby's new room it's going to be a surprise for Mama." Tyler covered it with a thick sheet then walked over to a stack of books on the piano bench and went through them.

He looked up at Christine "Why do you have the same last name as Uncle Andrea?" She looked at the boy not knowing what to say. She knew that Erik and Christiania didn't want him to know who she was so she stayed quite. The young boy laughed. "It's ok I already know the answer." He said.

"You do?" She asked and he nodded.

"It's not that hard. You kind of look like Uncle Andrea and your husband has a very big resemblance to Mother. I may be only seven but I'm not stupid." He explained. There was no doubt in her mind that this was Erik's boy.

"Tyler," Christiania called from the door. "Come now it's time for bed."

"Yes Mother." He turned and waved goodbye to Christine then left leaving mother and daughter alone.

"I thought Erik made it quite clear to stay away from him." She said coldly to her. Christine just stayed silent. Christiania moved to the hallway as did Christine. Erik walked up to his wife and kissed her on the lips caressing her stomach not caring that Christine was there. She pulled away and laughed "Well, someone's happy. I'm guessing your meeting went well?"

He smiled deviously at her and said "Go on ask me. Ask me if I got the money for the new edition."

She laughed thinking he was joking but then realized he was serious "We got it! Oh my God Erik that wonderful!" She kissed him again. And then he turned to Christine walking away from the scene.

"That's good news for you and your husband!" He called to her "Because that means I can get the two of you out of here faster." Erik wanted nothing more than to get them out of his house. As much as he wanted to insult her more he was a man of business first "And tell that husband of your to come to my office with you in about thirty minutes we have things to discuss."

* * *

Christine did as told and after Tyler was fast asleep they all met in Erik's office. There was nothing but silence between the five for awhile. Samantha didn't know why she couldn't go with her husband but it was family business so she just kept her mouth shut and told Andrea to hurry. He knew just why his darling wife wanted him to hurry so he did try his best being the first to break the silence. "Erik," He nodded to Andrea and pulled out papers from the top drawer of his desk.

"These," Erik began walking to the sofa his Christiania sat upon and taking a seat beside her. "Are the papers you need to leave. I know neither of you want to leave now that you know that your son has married and your daughter is happy, but I will not allow you to stay much longer. Unfortunately the next ship to France isn't for another three months so here's what will happen. Unless my wife calls upon you, you are not to go near her or our baby. And as for my son you do not speak a word to him about Paris. Like I said the past is the last thing we need here, and I want it away from my boy."

Raoul nodded not knowing exactly what to say or if he should say anything, but he built up the courage to do so. "I understand, we will depart then in three months. I wouldn't want to ruin anymore than I already have of your lives. I-"

Before he could finish that sentence they heard the cry of little Tyler coming down the hall. "Mama! Mama!" He screamed rushing into office then between his parents throwing his arms around Christiania.

"Darling what wrong?" She asked worried as Erik stroked his hair calming him.

"Oh, mother it was the most awful nightmare!" Tyler cried into her chest.

"Shh, my little darling it's alright." Christiania as he pulled away to explain.

"I dreamt of the bad man from Germany Mama. It all seemed so real I thought we were going to die like Emmy." Tears began to well up in the young boy's eyes and went back into his mother's arms. Emmy was Andrea and Samantha's little girl who was kid napped and later found dead when they lived in Germany for a short time. Tyler was only four when that happened and she was surprised he remembered any of it but he did. The man had come after Tyler but they were able to stop him. The man was an old enemy of Erik's from Persia and it made Erik's blood boil seeing that haunt his son. It made him glad that he killed the bastard.

"Tyler it's alright." Erik said taking the boy from his wife and placing him on his lap.

"But Papa it was so real. I was so scared." He said placing his head on Erik's shoulder and began to cry again. Erik wrapped his arms around his son as Christiania took one of his hands and brushed away tears on his cheek.

"Tyler as long as I am here no one is going to hurt you or your mother. I made that promise years ago before you were even born. I'm not going to let anything hurt you my son. Now look at me." Tyler obeyed sniffling he pulled his head up and looked at his father. "You are a Destler and what am I always telling you that means?"

Tyler dried his eyes and replied "Being a Destler means being strong and that you were born to do great things and that you are talented and special in your own way." He seemed to smile at the reminder and so did Erik.

"That's right and this new baby will be a Destler so you will have to teach your little brother or sister what that means by acting like one. Alright?"

He nodded "Alright Papa,"

"Now your mother and I are going to finish things in here and then I will be in to read you a story later on that sound good?" He smiled and nodded excited. Then the young boy was off.

Christiania looked up at her parents "I'm guessing you want to know that story as well?"

"Christiania don't." Andrea said.

"Why not? If they hadn't put out a search for us he wouldn't have found us?" she looked back to them and was happy when she saw the guilt in their eyes. "My son was four when that happened he shouldn't have to worry about something like that he is only a child. Who is Emmy you might ask? Emmy was Andrea and Samantha's daughter she wasn't even three yet when that happened. You admitted to ruining our lives well you've ruined more than you could possibly know. And you wonder why I want the past kept from my son." With that Christiania left the room. Erik finished everything and went to Tyler as promised. Andrea went to his wife wanting to forget that time in their lives and give into the pleasure he knew Samantha would bring him.

* * *

Erik walked into his son's room early that morning and gently shook him. "Tyler, Tyler wake up." He pulled the sheets up his head and moaned. Erik laughed at it because it was so like his mother. "Tyler come on." He said as he began to tickle him.

The young boy kicked, squirmed, and giggled then finally admitted defeat "Alright, alright I give! I'm awake Papa!" Once he regained his breath he playfully shoved his father.

"Do you want to help me with breakfast?" He nodded excited and jumped out of bed. Erik laughed and then they walked down stairs.

"Papa?" Tyler asked as they started on breakfast.

"Yes Tyler?"

"Why don't you and Mama like Uncle Andrea's parents?" He asked innocently

Erik immediately froze where he stood and slowly looked at the boy and smiled "Who said we didn't like them?"

"No one, but I'm not that clueless Papa. Why doesn't Mama like her parents? Did they do something wrong to her?" He was so young and had the loving parents neither he nor Christiania had. Tyler had more than either of them had especially Erik.

He sighed deeply at the boys questions. He knew that he would have to tell him someday and he supposed it would be now. "Yes Tyler. In a way I guess you can say they did hurt your mother. It's not that she doesn't like them it's that she hasn't come to forgive them just yet. Nor have I. Do you understand Tyler?"

The boy looked at the counter and traced a pattern with his eyes processing what he had just learned. Then he looked up and nodded hesitantly "I think so Papa."

"Good,"

"But Papa what about the saying 'forgive and forget'?"

"Tyler you already know that forgiving is not an easy thing. But even when one can forgive it is still very hard to forget."

"But Papa aren't a mother and father worth forgiving and giving another chance? Because I don't know what I would without you and Mama."

Erik sighed deeply for such a young boy he was very wise. "I suppose your right Tyler." He said in thought giving the boy a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

_**I hope you guys liked ... Coming soon the birth of a little Destler ... Still deciding boy or girl hhhhmmmmmmm ... Guess we will wait and see **_

_**Let me know what you guys think LOVE YA !**_


	22. 21 Forgivness

_**Hello lovlies ... Here it is sad to say the last chapter ! OH and HAPPY late VALENTINS DAY ! 3**_

* * *

Christiania walked into the dining room after everything was put on the table and plates served. Tyler was telling Raoul a story of a family of turtles he found in the gardens earlier that week although Erik didn't approve of it he tried for his son not to show his dislike of his in-laws. "Good morning everyone," She said as Erik jumped up to kiss her as was their morning tradition and Tyler showed his dislike.

"Ew, Papa!"

They broke away laughing at their small boy. Erik turned to him and simply said "One day my boy, one day." Just before Christiania sat down Erik checked his watch and informed her of a meeting he had today. It didn't take him long to notice that she was feeling uncomfortable today and knew that her back was probably bothering her again. Erik sat down next to her and whispered in her ear. "When I get home later I will massage your back while kissing every inch of your body." He whispered seductively making her giggle.

"I don't think it will be much longer till this little one decides to join us." She said placing a hand on her stomach Erik doing the same smiling when he felt his little one kick.

"Well our little boy is defiantly going to be a strong one."

"I am telling you it's going to be a girl." She insisted again.

"Christiania it's going to be a boy." And she rolled her eyes.

"No it's not, the last two times it was a boy it will be a girl this time. And if I do recall you have been wrong every time." Erik rolled his eyes and looked to his son.

"What do you think?" He asked.

Tyler's eyes widened and then he shook his head "No, no way am I going to be the tie breaker again."

Then Andrea piped up "It's a girl." Then he looked to Samantha.

"I'm with Erik on this one I think it's a boy."

Tyler looked to Raoul and Christine "What do you think it will be?" Raoul looked at the boy sitting next to him who had pleading eyes that reminded him of his daughter.

He smiled at him and said "I think it might be a boy."

Christiania smiled and rolled her eyes then looked to her mother. "And I think you are crazy it's going to be a girl."

Christiania looked to Erik "So that's three votes for a girl, and three votes for a boy." She looked to Tyler "So it looks like you have to break the tie like it or not."

The boy let out an annoyed huff that was so much like his father. "Fine, I think it will be a girl. So there the girl wins."

Erik threw up his hands in defeat "Alright that's it I give up." Everyone laughed "Unlike the rest of you I have places to be. So," He kissed Christiania again "I will see you when I return. And you," He pointed to Tyler rising getting his jacket from the back of the chair. "I expect to hear nothing but good things from your tutor when I get home." He boy laughed and nodded. "And as for the rest of you," He said turning from the doorway to look at them all "Don't burn my house down." He said teasingly "Bye!"

"Bye Papa!" Tyler called then went back to the story he was telling Raoul and Christine. Christiania studied how her boy was with her parents and as she ate she thought on that subject. A new baby meant new beginnings but she asked herself if that meant new beginnings for everything? Her heart warmed at how her mother and father listened to the tail as they often would when she would tell them one at his age. They may not have been parents when she needed them but it was unavoidable that they did regret what they did to her and Erik. But could she allow herself to forgive them. Could she bring herself to make amends with them after years of hatred? Even if it was for the sake of her son and baby she wasn't sure if she could do it.

* * *

Later that day in the late afternoon Erik had still not returned and Christiania and Tyler just came in from a walk in the gardens. She saw her father going up the staircase and he smiled at her as he went to met Andrea. She couldn't help but notice how her father's golden locks had dulled a great deal since their last encounter. Samantha came around the corner snapping her out of her thoughts "Christiania, Andrea and Raoul just finished up the nursery. Do you want to see it or do you want to wait for Erik to return?"

She thought for a moment "Well Erik isn't going to be home till late so I don't think I can hold my excitement in that long." Samantha, Tyler and Christiania went up the stairs and to the room across from hers and Erik's. She smiled from ear to ear and gasped at the sight of the beautiful room. She saw Andrea and her father standing in the corner and then turned to see her mother in the doorway. "They both helped." Samantha said.

Tyler took his mother's hand excitedly and pulled her to the crib and pointed to the painting. "Surprise Mama! It's for you and the baby. I did it myself." He said proudly.

"It's gorgeous, all of it." She turned to everyone smiling. She caught her father's eye and slowly walked to him "Thank you." She said sincerely. But then the smile on her face disappeared as a sharp pain went through her and she fell into Raoul's arms.

"Mama are you alright!"

"Samantha get Tyler out of here." Andrea commanded trying his best to be calm. "Father help me get her to her room." As they set Christiania down on the bed Andrea turned to Christine and Samantha. "Mother go tell one of the servants to fetch the doctor, now!" He turned back to his sister who was in obvious pain.

He took her hand and she squeezed it. "Andrea, it's time."

"Shh, I know Christiania, I know. Don't worry everything is going to be fine. I will go and get Erik after the doctor arrives."

She quickly shook her head "No, no, go now, I need him here Andrea it can't wait." The last thing Andrea wanted to do was to leave his little sister like this. Even when they were young and it was something as simple as a scraped knee he would not leave her side.

Just when he was fixing to open his mouth to protest Raoul placed a hand on his shoulder and their eyes met. "Go Andrea. I'll stay with her." He sighed and looked down at his sister who just nodded and then he looked to his father and ran out of the room. Raoul took Andrea's seat on the bed and then her hand in his then he gently stroked her hair. "Shh, Christiania try to relax."

She looked at him near tears at how gentle he was with her after all the heartbreak she had put him through. "I'm sorry father." She managed to choke out.

It brought tears to his eyes. "No Christiania you should not be apologizing. I should. I was stupid, I put my hatred in front of me instead of trying to listen you. Sad to say I realized how much you were right after you left. And as soon as you left I realized how sorry I was for not seeing what a strong young woman you have turned out to be. I knew you could never be your sister, and only right before I lost you I saw you as Philippe did. As Christiania. I know that if he were here he would be so proud of you, but I want you to know how proud I am of you. I love you." Raoul bent down and kissed her brow.

Samantha came into the room "The doctor is on his way and Andrea just left for the theater."

Christiania nodded her head "Go stay with Tyler."

* * *

Andrea quickly ran into the theater going straight for Erik's office. He knew Erik was in a meeting but was sure he would rather know this than deal with that. Luckily Erik's assistant was there. Andrea burst through the door "Erik!"

All eyes were on Andrea. "Andrea whatever it is I'm sure it can wait,"

"The baby's coming." He said quickly. Erik's eyes widened and he became speechless. "Like right now." Erik shook himself out of his daze and looked to the group he was speaking to.

"Well gentlemen, I'm afraid I will have to be excused for the remainder of this meeting, as it seems … I have a family that needs me. Josh the floor is yours."

They quickly left the theater and as soon as they got to the manor Erik wasted no time in get to his wife. "Christiania!" He called as he ran to the door just in time to hear her cry out. The doctor wasn't there yet which meant she probably wouldn't show up at all until the baby was there.

"It won't be much longer." Samantha called to Erik over her shoulder.

Erik ran to Christiania's side and grabbed her hand kissing it. "Erik, it's almost time." She said squeezing his hand to keep from screaming.

He nodded "I know. I guess we will find out who was right this morning." He said with a laugh.

"Erik I need you out!" Samantha called.

He quickly kissed his brow and said "The next time I see you, you will be holding our new baby."

"The next time I see you, you will be a father of two."

"I love you,"

"And I love you,"

* * *

All the men in the house sat in Erik's study waiting for it to be over. The doctor had arrived sometime ago and it worried Erik that the baby still was not here yet. Every time Christiania screamed Tyler would cringe and huddle closer to his father. Erik put his arm around Tyler and held him close "Don't worry Ty she will be fine." He smiled at his nickname Erik gave him some years ago. Then there it was Christiania's final cry and then music to their ears. The little wails of his new child. Erik smiled and stood walking to the door to hear it better then he turned to the boys.

"Congratulations Erik," Raoul said. Then Samantha came in a while later. There was still blood on her skirt as she entered and looked to Tyler.

"You my young nephew have a little … sister." She looked to Erik "It's a girl. A perfectly healthy baby girl."

Erik's smile disappeared "What about Christiania, how is she?"

Samantha looked at the floor and took in a shaky breath. "Samantha, what about my sister?" Andrea said.

"We don't know as of now. She lost a lot blood and it's fifty, fifty right now she could go either way." She looked and Erik "I'm sorry, but the doctor is with her right now and Christine is with the baby." Erik did his best to refrain from screaming and tried to hold back tears. He rushed past Samantha to Christiania.

Erik walked into the room finding his Christiania passed out in the bed looking a bloody mess. He saw Christine in the corner where the crib was with his little sleeping girl laying there. He walked in to the room to Christine. He looked at his flawless little girl. She was beautiful like her mother although Christiania would probably say beautiful like her father. Erik glanced at Christine then looked to his sleeping wife. Christine walked past him into the hallway and he ran after her "Christine," She quickly turned to him. "I know you know more than Samantha does. Please tell me I need to know, please Christine tell me that she will be alright. Please,"

She stared down at her feet and looked back up at him with tears in her eyes "I won't lie to you Erik, she probably will not make it through the night." Erik ran his fingers through his hair to frustration. How could he live without his Christiania? How could he look at his little girl every day knowing that she was the one who killed her? Then how could he live with himself blaming an innocent little girl for something she could not have controlled? Erik angrily kicked at the wall.

He turned to see his son with a tear stained face. Erik opened his arms as his son ran to him. He held him as tight as he could without breaking the poor boy. Erik pulled back from Tyler with a heavy sigh "Go find your Uncle." He choked out with tears in his eyes walking the other way. Tyler just stood there sniffling for awhile. He knew that his father wanted to be with him to comfort him but right now he needed to be alone so He did not follow and obeyed his father's order.

* * *

Christiania ran through a field with beautiful spring time colors. She knew not where she was exactly or where she was going but her feet did. She stopped outside of the De Chaney manor the front doors opened and she saw Philippe come out and Evangeline too. She smiled at them "Chrissy," was all Philippe said before she ran jumping into his arms. Once released she turned to her sister "Christiania," She hugged her close.

Then from over her older sisters shoulder she saw little Emmy and opened her arms for her. "Aunt Christiania!"

"Oh, my little girl how we've missed you." But her eyes filled with tears as the last one came in front of her. She saw a young man not boy a man standing in front of her. His hair was black curls and his skin was so pale, his face was unforgettable and those stormy eyes gave all away. Christiania stood in the presence of her son her little boy who was ten now. He looked so much like his father she held out her arms to him and he ran to her with tears in his eye. She held him as tight as she could "Oh, my little Philippe!" And he squeezed her tighter. When they pulled away she couldn't help but ask "My boy why do you cry?"

"Because you cannot stay." He said. She looked at him confused. Then she heard a voice calling to her and she turned to see Erik kneeling at their bed crying. She hated the sight of her body and she thought she was truly dead until she saw her chest moving but it was strained.

"Please Christiania you can't leave me. Please I love you come back to me." Erik pleaded.

"He needs you Mother. More than I do." Philippe said. She turned to him and watched him walk over to his father. "You know I thought once when Tyler was born you would want him to be me. Just like Raoul wanted you to be Aunt Evangeline. I'm glad you didn't though." He looked back to the crib in the corner "Take care of her mother. I will see you and father again one day don't worry. Let father know that I love him." He said walking back to her. "And Tyler too," He sat her down on the bed and looked her in the eyes "I love you mother. Now wake up. Wake up mother. Wake up."

* * *

Christiania's breathing went back to normal and then her eyes fluttered open. She turned her head to find Erik asleep next to the bed. She placed a hand on his head and he woke up and smiled. "Christiania,"

"Hello my love. You would never believe it. I saw Philippe our little Philippe he has turned into such a lovely young man. I know I sound crazy but I did I saw him."

He smiled stroked her hair. "I believe you Christiania."

Tyler walked into the room then "Mama you're awake." He said running to her side then on to the bed. "What was that you said about Philippe?" Tyler asked.

She smiled at him and said "He came to me and said that he loves you very much. That he is proud of what a good little boy you are, and to take very good care of your sister." She then turned to Erik "And he said that he loves you too. That he is very happy to see what a wonderful father you are."

Erik stroked her hair and kissed her and it seemed Tyler didn't mind this time. He looked to the crib and then to his father. "Papa, can we see her now?" He looked to him then called for everyone.

"Andrea, Samantha, Raoul, Christine she's awake!" They all came into the room happy to see her. Erik helped her sit up some and Tyler piled pillows behind her for support. She smiled at her father and watched Samantha go over and pick up their little girl she slowly walked over to them.

"May I present to you," She uncovered the blanket to revel the girls face. "The newest Destler." She placed her in Christiania's arms and she just smiled at her.

"What will you name her?" Christine asked.

Christiania looked to Erik. "We spent some much time arguing about a boy or a girl we didn't even talk about names." She said with a laugh.

"How about Kate?" Andrea suggested.

"Not bad, but we can do better for our little Destler." Erik said.

"Jessica?" Samantha asked. Christiania made a face and shook her head.

"Devanna?" Christine said.

Erik looked up at her "No," he said plainly.

Then Christiania said "Perhaps for a middle name but not for her first."

"What about Monique?" Raoul suggested.

Christiania shook her head. "No it doesn't suit her quite right." She said.

"I got it," Tyler said.

"Alright let's hear it." Erik said.

"Jocelyn." He said with pride.

And Christiania smiled. "That's perfect. Jocelyn Devanna Rose Destler."

"Where do you get Rose from?" Samantha asked.

"Because I remembered once when Erik guessed a girl he wanted the name Rose. So Rose will be her middle name."

* * *

Tyler Destler was everything he promised his mother and father he would be. As he grew he became well known like his father before him a great Destler. He went on to not only tour as a master pianist but own his father's theater. The young man also went on to marry and settle down with a family of his own. Unlike Tyler young Jocelyn was not one who could be held down. After training from her father and grandmother Christine she went on to be an Opera singer and see the world. She was everything her parents had hoped for and more. She was as beautiful as her mother and as talented as her father. Raoul and Christine continued to be a big part of their children and grandchildren's life. Raoul and Erik eventually became very good friends as well as he and Christine. Only twice did Erik and Christiania speak of what happened between them all and that was when they told Tyler and Jocelyn when they became old enough to understand.

Erik and Christiania lived the life that was meant for them. Erik was seen as a monster no longer in the eye of his family. Erik was seen as a man. Christiania was seen not as a Viscountess or as a De Chaney in the eyes of her loved ones. Christiania was seen as Christiania.

Erik died shortly after Tyler's second child was born. In honor of his Father his first son was named after him. Christiania lived long enough to see her young Jocelyn married and have a little girl of her own. She died just before the birth of Tyler's third who was named after his mother.

Tyler and Jocelyn proved to be everything a Destler stood for. They both help their parents in proving Philippe De Chaney right. That love when strong enough can conquer all.

**_FIN_**

* * *

**_took me a while to think of her name but I finally got it. Hope you all enjoyed. So until next time LOVE YA!_**

**_P.S. reviews are wonderful ;) just saying lol_**


End file.
